


Считая белые звезды

by escape_cat



Series: Shinachiku! Naruto Next Generation [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Development, Character Study, Chuunin Exams, Conflict of Interests, Drama & Romance, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Clan-centric, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Post-Canon Fix-It, Secret Relationship, Shinobi, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_cat/pseuds/escape_cat
Summary: Постканонное AU, в котором Наруто женат на Сакуре и растит с ней двух детей. Команда номер семь - три генина, которым предстоит сдать экзамен на чунина, который пройдет в Кумогакуре. Мирное время, деревни в союзе друг с другом - никаких проблем быть не должно! Наверное.Первая часть из постканонной серии Shinachiku! Naruto Next Generation.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Original Male Character(s), Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s), Karin/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Shinachiku! Naruto Next Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825630
Kudos: 2





	1. Некоторые особенности белых глаз

_Глава, в которой мы начинаем крайне смутно представлять, что же из себя представляют Хагеши._

***

Хьюга Неджи всегда крепко спал.

На самом деле — не всегда, не крепко и не спал. Несмотря на изнурительные тренировки, высасывающие чакру почти без остатка, несмотря на относительную комфортабельность предоставленной ему комнаты, у него были проблемы с тем, чтобы просто закрыть глаза и тупо заснуть — простое действие для удовлетворения простой потребности. Неджи смутно за это ненавидел кого-то — то ли ночь, то ли себя, то ли наследственность. Хиаши, например, гордился тем, что ему хватало всего лишь трех часов для отдыха — и это на все сутки, Неджи же подозревал, что это — простая бессонница.

Хотя лоб Хиаши совершенно точно не жгло ночью.

Неджи вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Печать доставляла слабый дискомфорт, о котором его никто не предупреждал — потому что кроме самого Неджи никто печать не ощущал. Ну, есть жутковатый рисунок на лбу, да. Ну подумаешь — скрыл протектором, и все.

А у него зелёные кресты жглись, словно их кто-то намазал пастой из халапеньо.

_— Неджи, что такое?_

_Босой мальчик прижимает к себе подушку дрожащими руками, лунный свет слабо вычерчивает его силуэт на пороге спальни. Хизаши устало улыбается и встаёт с футона._

_— Сильно болит?_

_Неджи — четыре, он взрослый мальчик. Не плачет почти никогда. Но когда лоб жжёт, он ничего не может с собой поделать — глаза сами наполняются горькой влагой._

_Он громко шмыгает носом._

_— Не переживай, через месяц точно должно пройти._

_Неджи недоверчиво косится на отца — он и неделю назад говорил то же самое._

_— А это правда?_

_Папины глаза немного светятся в темноте, и Неджи почему-то успокаивается._

_— Конечно! Хочешь, притащи сюда футон._

_Он радостно кивает и несётся в свою комнату: рядом с отцом, кажется, даже лоб жжёт не так сильно._

Неджи закинул руки за голову и невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок. Три часа утра, темно-синяя комната и сбитое одеяло — не лучшее начало дня, которое, как ни странно, становилось привычным — это ведь далеко не первый день, даже не месяц. Это уже рутина.

В ушах тихо звенело. Тренировка с Хинатой-сама, душ, завтрак, миссия/тренировка с Гаем-сенсеем, тренировка с Хинатой-сама, душ, долгожданный бенто. Иногда — расслабляющая болтовня с Тен-Тен, все участие в которой сводилось к его коротким кивкам и репликам.

День Неджи был заполнен, его голова — тоже, но вот утренние часы были до невозможности пустыми. Ничего необычного, конечно, но — неприятно.

_Это нормально, что я так много времени уделяю Хинате-сама?_

Он часто ловил на себе взгляд Хиаши. Казалось, тот всегда был равнодушен и спокоен, но сполохи иррациональной ревности не мог скрыть и бледный бьякуган. В такие моменты Неджи начинал отлично понимать, почему он обязан так много времени проводить с Хинатой-сама: это для того, чтобы иметь меньше времени на саморазвитие, меньше и меньше и…

В конце концов, отпрыск побочной ветви не должен превосходить будущую главу клана ни в чём. Или гипотетическую главу клана, а если короче — Хинату-сама и Ханаби-сама, тут же все просто, как дважды два: если он сильнее, он — проблема.

Неджи выбрался из футона.

_Когда все надоедает, стоит прислушаться к голосу внутренней Вечной Юности и посвятить себя самосовершенствованию, а свое тело — свежему воздуху вечно молодых ветров, которые способны разогнать бурлящую кровь по жилам, заставить волноваться всегда прямолинейный взгляд и раздуть лёгкие, чтобы те, в свою очередь…_

Неджи не любит, когда Ли прав. Тем не менее он вылезает в окно, уже привычно скрывая свое присутствие и бесшумно несётся по крышам квартала Хьюга. Он бежит к полигону, пока ветер его Цветущей юности перекачивается его сердцем, насыщая его кровь…

Ну к черту. Ли, твой чёртов фанатизм заразителен, пожалуй, даже чересчур.

А вот и Пятый полигон.

Неджи часто здесь бывал последние три года. Этот полигон был едва ли не его вторым домом (просто он сомневался в том, есть ли у него первый), где он мог бесконечно тренироваться — пусть это и были обычные деревья. Глава клана ничего об этом не знал, хотя его тоже интересовало, почему и как у его племянника получается так быстро развиваться в профессиональном плане.

Неджи прекрасно помнит, как полгода назад Хиаши-сама отвёл его в сторону после очередной изнурительной для Хинаты тренировок и тихо поинтересовался, бесцветно глядя на него:

_— Неджи, ты быстро растешь._

_— Благодарю._

_— Мне бы хотелось знать, к каким методикам ты прибегаешь._

_Взгляд Хиаши вызывает невольную внутреннюю дрожь: глава клана откровенно суров._

_— Тренировки с Хинатой-сама недостаточно эффективны, поэтому я дополнительно занимаюсь с Гаем-сенсеем._

_Хиаши поморщился. Взгляд Неджи неизменно спокоен, и это невольно вызывает уважение._

_— Ты хочешь сказать, что этот… наставник обучил тебя столь многому?_

_Неджи знал, как Хьюга относились к Майто Гаю. Он знал, что тот бесклановый и бесконечно шумный шиноби не вызывал у них ни доверия, ни уважения, но Неджи было откровенно плевать — и это читалось в его глазах._

_Хиаши не нравился поединок взглядов. Он проигрывал._

_— Да, Хиаши-сама. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что Гай-сенсей один из способнейших в ниндзюцу шиноби._

_Глава клана молчал._

_— Позволите мне вернуться к тренировкам с Хинатой-сама?_

_Он кивнул в ответ, внимательно проследив за подростком. Он выглядел и ощущался гораздо старше своих семнадцати лет: в его осанке, неторопливой походке, движениях головы читалось гордое спокойствие — и таков был сильнейший из побочной ветви? Неприятно._

_Хиаши вернулся на прежнее место и кивнул в знак того, что тренировка может быть продолжена. Хината с удивительным упорством продолжала атаковать кузена в лоб — раз за разом, тренировку за тренировкой, и это выводило его из себя: какого черта Ханаби досталось куда больше разума и ловкости нежели её старшей сестре? Ками-сама, вы дурно шутите._

_С Хинаты летел пот. Это было очень похоже на дождь — таким обильным он был, особенно по контрасту с Неджи, который, кажется, чувствовал себя великолепно: его выносливость поражала воображение, как и его успехи — Хиаши каждый раз был удивлён новым техникам, которые племянник демонстрировал. Самое интересное заключалась в том, что Неджи изобрёл часть из них самостоятельно — причём к пятнадцати годам у него было как минимум пять собственных, уникальных. Хиаши к своим сорока шести освоил все клановые (в том числе и запрещённые), создал четыре своих, а теперь просто наблюдал за тем, как ребёнок его брата обходит его собственных._

_Эта мысль не давала покоя Хиаши. Сейчас Неджи спокойно использует Кайтен, его дочь же до сих пор не освоила шестьдесят четыре Небесных Удара._

_— На сегодня достаточно, Хината-сама._

_Неджи поклонился своей ослабевшей госпоже и вышел из залы. Хината осталась сидеть на полу: он все ещё не могла восстановить дыхание, несмотря на среднюю интенсивность тренировки — и это совершенно не нравилось её отцу._

_В конце концов, Хиаши сделал для неё все. Определил в сенсорный отряд под руководством элитной куноичи в надежде на то, что она разовьёт свой бьякуган, он обеспечил ей тренинг, он был её отцом, в конце концов! И это та, что унаследует все? Даже её уникальная техника, которую она разрабатывала столь долго и мучительно, на проверку оказалась слабой до неприличия. Она не выстояла против Ханаби, которая ещё даже к изучению Мягкого кулака не приступила…_

_Хиаши вздохнул и молча вышел из додзё, не удостоив дочь взглядом. Варианты все ещё есть, нужно только уметь их видеть — а он всегда был в достаточной мере прозорлив._

_Всегда есть способ сделать слабого сильнее, а сильного держать на короткой привязи, нужно только знать, какой._

Неджи вздохнул и выдохнул, приземлившись в мягкую траву. А вот и знакомый забор.

Он всегда был спокоен относительно собственной безопасности. Особенно здесь. Особенно ранним утром. Но чутье его всегда было в достаточной мере чутким для того, чтобы ощутить чужое присутствие — даже скрытое кем бы то ни было. Слишком опытен.

_— Бьякуган._

Лес заполнился движением: насекомые, змеи, крупные птицы — всех было видно, но среди ветвей на два часа в ста метрах кто-то притаился кто-то покрупнее. Это была… Девушка. И, кажется, она была сенсором.

Быстро сложила печати. Исчезла в побочном дыму техники.

За все время, проведённое на этом полигоне Неджи ни разу не замечал никого, кто бы здесь появлялся в три утра — особенно куноичи. Черт, да никого он здесь не видел: Пятый полигон был слишком заброшенным и заросшим. Говорят, в нем тренировались Саннины — а после них вообще никто, так что Пятый был в полном распоряжении Неджи, и эта мысль всегда дарила ему покой — что он сможет прийти сюда и делать то, что захочет. Один.

Мысль о том, что здесь мог находиться кто-то ещё, доставляла ему дискомфорт. К тому же…

Если она профессионалка, зачем так глупо выдала себя?

Валить деревья немного перехотелось, зато появилось желание найти куноичи. Просто так. Он совершенно не хочет знать, зачем она здесь появилась, нет. Скучно же, а до подъёма ещё четыре часа, так почему бы…

Хьюга вскочил на ограду с перерезанной во многих местах колючей проволокой, оттуда — на дерево и сосредоточился на осмотре местности: девушка вряд ли ушла далеко, такие исчезновения требовали много чакры и были предназначены для ведения развед-боев, и это интересовало Неджи. Кто ходит ночью по полигонам? Рациональная часть его натуры говорила о том, что затея это плохая и ненужная, но он отмахнулся от нее: шпионы — дело серьёзное.

Особенно те, что так мешают тренироваться.

***

Протяжное шипение.

— Уб-блюдок.

Он неулыбчиво хмыкнул.

— Нет, я законорожденный.

— Отпусти меня!

Неджи молча рассматривал её лицо.

Вообще, на проверку она оказалась не слишком сильна — скорее, рассеянна: её стиль боя выдавал человека, который слишком сильно полагается на свое ниндзюцу, забывая о тайдзюцу. Если так подумать, девушка попалась как-то даже слишком легко.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— А ты?

Молчание.

Переместилась она недалеко: всего лишь немного вглубь леса, где и заняла оборонительную позицию в терновом кусте. Это было глупо — теперь вся она была покрыта поверхностными царапинами после того, как Неджи расшатал куст Небесной Дланью. Это было даже смешно: она вылетела из кустов, выдергивая из предплечий занозы, совершенно не готовая ни держать защиту, ни нападать, и, как результат — лежала на земле, придавленная Неджи.

— Ты не сможешь использовать печати.

— Я заметила, идиота кусок. Ты мне руки держишь.

Неджи очень серьёзно кивнул.

— У тебя осталась только одна проблема.

— Вот как?

Девушка медленно кивнула и улыбнулась. Неджи обратил внимание на две маленькие родинки на её подбородке: никогда ни у кого таких не видел.

— Я тебя пощажу за то, что не использовал Шестьдесят Четыре Удара.

Неджи хмыкнул, но не ослабил хватки.

— Шестьдесят Четыре Удара, говоришь?

— Давай-ка ты с меня уже слезешь и мы поговорим, как нормальные люди?

— Нормальные люди не шпионят за побочной ветвью.

— Ты о чем?

Неджи внимательно вперился взглядом в её бегающие по сторонам глаза. Скрывает что-то. Радужка — светло-серая, зрачки в норме.

— Я знаю, что Хиаши-сама меня недолюбливает, но это не повод шпионить за мной…

— Кто такой этот Хиаши, _блять?_

Не успев удивиться таким просторечиям из уст шпионки на Хьюга, Неджи почувствовал резкое жжение в ладонях — словно по ним начали аккуратно водить опасной бритвой. Тонкие до отвращения лезвия, разрезанная кожа — совершенно жуткие ощущения, причём именно в месте соприкосновения с открытым участком кожи девушки.

Неджи отдернул руки от её запястий, и зуд прекратился, хотя на ладонях действительно появились небольшие порезы. Девушка же быстро вывернулась из-под него, пользуясь секундным замешательством соперника, и Неджи с досадой отскочил.

Он встал с колен, потирая ладони и морщась от противной боли. Как она это сделала? Печати использовать не могла, гендзюцу — тоже, и на тайдзюцу не тянет…

Зато, кажется, стоило запечатать ей тенкетцу перед тем, как словить. Черт.

— Давай поговорим.

Вид девушки не выражал особенного стремления продолжать бой, и это было странно — сейчас у неё явно было преимущество. Неджи напрягся, глядя на её поднятые вверх ладони — знак перемирия.

— В честной битве ты меня, вероятно, сделаешь — если, конечно, догадаешься, что именно должен сделать.

— Я тебе не доверяю.

— Я тебе тоже.

Молчание.

— А ты не слишком разговорчив. Кстати, кто такой Хиаши?

— Не твоё дело.

— Ладно, ладно.

Куноичи пошла к выходу. Она почувствовала чакру, такую необычную, холодную — а это оказался какой-то клановый горделивый засранец, только и всего. А с другой стороны…

Она остановилась.

— Завтра я приду сюда опять. Попробуй меня победить, м?

— Что тебе надо?

— Мне скучно, Зануда-сама, очень скучно. Ну, бывай.

Она побежала к выходу. Неджи внимательно посмотрел на свои ладони: царапины были настоящими. Победить завтра? В три часа утра? Здесь? Да за кого она его держит?

***

— Доброе утро, Хината-сама.

— П-привет, Неджи нии-сан.

День обещал быть чертовски долгим, но, по крайней мере, пока что ничего очень серьёзного не планировалось — а это означало, что он может посвятить себя сбору информации примерно с семи часов вечера, чтобы быть полностью готовым к сегодняшнему поединку со странной новой знакомой…

Он сам удивляется тому, что так быстро согласился на это.

— Братик Неджи, что с твоими ладонями?

— Ничего особенного, Ханаби-сама. Поранился в спарринге с Тен-Тен.

— Тебе стоит быть аккуратнее, братец.

— Я знаю.

Неджи не в первый раз приходил с перебинтованными наглухо ладонями, так что никто больше не поинтересовался, откуда они взялись. Кроме, пожалуй, Ли. И самой Тен-Тен.

— Всё в порядке.

— Всё не в порядке! Ты опять что-то натворил, да?!

— Тен-Тен.

Она стоит со сжатыми кулаками, но от звука его голоса замирает — как застывает Ли, планировавший выдать собственную тираду после боевой подруги. Вот так они стоят втроём и пялятся друг на друга.

— Я в порядке.

— Тебе не обязательно справляться со всем в одиночку, Неджи. В конце концов, для этого друзья и нужны!

Тен-Тен обиженно тянет гласные. В такие моменты она удивительно похожа на панду — хотя аргументированно объяснить, чем именно, Хьюга не может.

— Хорошо. Какое задание сегодня?

Ли набирает воздуха в лёгкие.

— Сегодня выслеживаем отступников из Суны. Пять шиноби, бежавших оттуда неделю назад, предположительно — диверсанты.

Неджи кивает.

— Остальное расскажешь по дороге.

***

Ветер легко шевелит светло-зелёные занавески, подсвеченные лучами утреннего солнца. В комнате царит лёгкий беспорядок: на ковре валяются носки, книги, протекторы для рук и несколько кунаев, вывалившихся из поясной сумки, небрежно брошенной на пол вчера.

— Шиначику, ты не опоздаешь на тренировку?

Голос мамы доносится снизу, смешиваясь с кухонными звуками: что-то шкварчит на сковороде, кто-то весело топает по лестнице вниз — кажется, Ханами.

Шиначику потягивается в постели, протяжно зевает и прикрывает глаза. Не стоило читать на ночь «Ича-Ича Тактики» — мало того, что бесполезно в плане информативности, так ещё и затягивает, что с первых страниц не оторваться, черт… А самое худшее — главную героиню ещё и зовут Неттако. И он не мог перестать представлять на её месте Натто. Это бесило, особенно на горячих моментах: стоило героям начать целоваться, как перед его взором представала сокомандница со своим вечно суровым взглядом. Угрожающе нависала над ним, как страж моральных устоев — и это изрядно портило все удовольствие.

_— Ши-ина, а ты не хочешь мне рассказать, — хруст разминаемой шеи, — почему это ты вчера на горячих источниках торчал возле разделяющей стены полчаса?_

_— А-а-а-а-а почему ты спрашиваешь, На-чан?_

_— Потому что, — её жутковатые светло-серые глаза совсем рядом, — я искренне надеюсь, что ты не задумал ничего эдакого._

_Несмотря на откровенно слабоватую риторику, выглядит она крайне убедительно._

_Шиначику сглатывает ком в горле._

_— Сарада-чан, спаси меня!_

_Девушка хмыкает, потом делает вид, что не замечает умоляющего взгляда парня и нарочито тщательно поправляет очки._

_— Извини, Шиначику, но со своими проблемами тебе придётся разобраться самостоятельно. Таков ведь твой путь ниндзя, так?_

_Она возвращается к книге о различиях в управлении Водной и Земной стихией. Ками, у неё ведь Огонь! Зачем ей эта информация, скажите на милость?!_

_Узумаки страдальчески поднимает взор к небесам. О-о-о, дайте же мне сил вытерпеть сокомандниц…_

Он распахивает глаза, почувствовав, как по телу пробегает стайка ледяных мурашек. Треснутый будильник уныло высвечивает время из дальнего угла комнаты: 7:46.

— Ксо!

Он сваливается с кровати и нашаривает одной рукой штаны, другой же пытается собрать валяющиеся кунаи. Какого черта именно сегодня?! Ками, за что?!

Напяливая протекторы на руки, Шина несётся с лестницы вниз, попутно пытаясь понять, сколько сюрикенов у него осталось. Девятнадцать, вроде. Кажется. Скорее всего. Он несётся в кухню, застревая головой в сетчатой футболке, нетерпеливо пыхтя, продавливает голову наверх, затем пытается застегнуть кофту одной левой, потом просто зажимает кунай в зубах, освобождая руки. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее!

— Доброе утро, нии-сан!

Он пытается отыскать взглядом что-то такое, чтобы съесть по пути к Академии, где они договаривались встретиться вчера. В 8:00. Черт.

— Тобфое утфо, Ханафи. Мам.

— А зачем ты жуешь кунай? Он вкусный?

Ханами озорно блестит голубыми глазами и стучит ногой по соседнему стулу, где место брата. Мама отворачивается от плиты, в то время как Шиначику хватает два тоста с большой тарелки. Папины, наверное.

— Шиначику, достань кунаи изо рта! Ты их продезинфицировал хотя бы?!

Он наконец выхватывает оружие и кладёт в закрепленную сумку: теперь он во всеоружии, даже протекторы надел на правильные руки, причём с первого раза. Мама угрожающе приближается.

— Доброе утро!

— Доброе утро, пап! А ты ел кунаи когда-нибудь?

— Садитесь завтракать уже! Наруто, доброе утро.

Часы на кухне показывают жестокие 7:51.

— Спасибо, мам, я пошёл.

— Куда?! Ты даже не ел…

Он распахивает окно, зажав тосты в зубах. Оказывается, рот можно использовать не только для разговоров, и это — приятное открытие… На этой мысли Шиначику давится тостом, вспоминая один особенно интересный абзац из «Ича-Ича», закашливается, но все же отталкивается от подоконника.

— А-кха… Я по-кха… Пошёл. Пока.

— Э…

— Мам, а я тоже смогу уходить в окно, когда вырасту?

Наруто смеётся, глядя на развевающиеся от ветра шторы, и лицо Сакуры смягчается. Через секунду она успокаивается и накладывает омлет Наруто.

— Нет, Ханами, в окно выходить нельзя.

— Да? А я только в окно и выходил, когда мне было две…

— Ты питался одним раменом в двенадцать!

Наруто хитро улыбается и потягивается. В такие моменты он очень похож на кота.

— Ну, было достаточно весело.

— Пап, пап, а ты в магазин тоже в окно выходил?

Открывается входная дверь, в коридоре слышится неловкое чертыхание и возня, затем дверь хлопает и все вновь стихает.

— Знаешь, Ханами, — Сакура ласково взъерошивает розовые волосы дочери, — один из минусов такого способа передвижения — небольшие проблемы с обувью. Так что не рекомендую.

Наруто понимающе хмыкает, отхлебывая чёрный кофе. У него таких проблем в свое время не возникало, но в этом доме в сандалиях по комнатам никто не ходит.

***

Обнаружить, что ты вылетел из дома босоногим, не слишком приятно — особенно когда у тебя остаётся восемь минут. Особенно когда полторы из них ты тратишь на то, чтобы забежать обратно домой и обуться по-человечески, завистливо втягивая носом запах омлета и чёрного кофе: папа его очень любил — из-за специфики работы, вероятно.

_— Сакура-чан, ну Сакура-чан…_

_— Нет!_

_— Ну пожа-алуйста…_

_— Зелёный чай._

_— Ну хоть иногда-а…_

_Мама вздыхает, умоляющего большими голубыми глазами Наруто. Шиначику решает присоединиться:_

_— А я тоже кофе люблю, мам._

_Сакура сверкает зелёными глазами и отрезает:_

_— Не больше трех раз в неделю._

_Папа подпрыгивает от радости и стискивает маму в объятьях, на что та шипит ему что-то в ухо, но в итоге даже не может сдержать улыбки. Грустнее от этого Наруто не становится, но хватку немного ослабляет, и Сакура прикрывает глаза, кладя голову на его плечо. Шиначику недовольно закатывает свои светло-зелёные глаза и вытаскивает из буфета упаковку молотого кофе: пока эти двое наобнимаются, чайник покроется инеем, это он по своему жизненному опыту знает. Проще заварить кофе самостоятельно._

На данный момент отходил поезд на 7:55. Парень в который раз мысленно благословил Шестого за расписание, при котором поезда с утра ходили каждые десять минут: Какаши-сама был едва ли не святым человеком и просто замечательным управленцем, однозначно. Пешком на полной скорости ему бы пришлось потратить девять минут, на поезде — пять.

Он привычно ощутил подошвами шифер крыши станции. Поезд тронулся, и Шиначику со спокойной душой приземлился на третий вагон: деньги в любом случае пригодятся, а на крыше, пожалуй, даже быстрее. Он полюбил так кататься лет в десять — к тому моменту поезда ходили уже три года, но до такого он не додумался самостоятельно. Помог Шикадай.

_— Мне лень._

_Шиначику удивлённо посмотрел на друга._

_— В смысле?_

_Тот вздохнул и закинул руки за голову. Кажется, объяснять ему тоже было лень._

_— Ну, смотри: нам надо зайти в поезд, найти себе место, заплатить, уступить место старушке, стоять, потом проталкиваться к выходу, потом выходить. Это весьма утомительно._

_— Предпочитаешь пешком?_

_Юный Нара ухмыльнулся, и Шиначику подумал, что уступание мест старушкам для него явно не в приоритете._

_— Ты не догоняешь._

Та поездка была удачной — если не считать тот факт, что Шина чуть не долбанулся головой об арку тоннеля. Повезло, что у Шикадая хорошая реакция — тот приложил его головой о крышу вагона за секунду до непоправимого. За три года генин поднаторел в нелегальных поездках и в опасные ситуации на поездах не попадал. Почти.

7:59.

Он спрыгивает с поезда за сто метров до остановки и бежит с крыши на крышу. Он пунктуальный малый, вот и пришёл ровно к восьми, не смотрите так на меня. Вот и Академия, успел-успел-успел.

8:00.

— Приве-ет!

Он приземляется прямо перед сенсеем. Натто продолжает молча стоять, Сарада хмыкает и пальцем указывает ему встать рядом. Шиначику решает перейти сразу к делу.

— Вы сказали, сегодня что-то особенное! Только не говорите, что вы имели в виду уборку паразитов с рисовых плантаций, Ханаби-сенсей.

Она улыбается.

— Встань с остальными, и я расскажу.

Ханаби — одна из самых юных наставниц, причём единственная из всех Хьюга, кто вообще работал с генинами, и ему очень нравится, что именно она — сенсей команды семь. Её рассудительность не раз и не два спасала слишком импульсивного временами Шину, но при всем этом она обладала успокаивающей способностью узнавать, что было на душе её подопечных, что было особенно важно для непробиваемой на эмоции Натто и немного нервной Сарады.

Это удивительно для такого сильного клана — позволить одному из лучших своих джонинов стать наставницей: слишком ревностно оберегают свои техники, хотя у неё есть некоторый карт-бланш: ведь её сестра — глава клана.

Ханаби, немного нервно улыбнувшись, дотрагивается до протектора на лбу и говорит:

— Итак, вчера я рекомендовала вас троих на Чунинский Экзамен.

Вся троица уставилась на нее большими глазами.

— Сейчас я раздам вам заявления на участие, которые вы должны бу…

— Ханаби-сенсей, а вы уверены?

Сарада нервно поправляет очки, потом теребит край бордовой рубашки, очевидно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— Мы ведь далеко не самая сильная команда, и, откровенно говоря, мы завалили тридцать два процента от всех миссий…

— Сарада-чан, не переживай так сильно! Даже если мы завалим — сможем пересдать через полгода, — Шиначику закидывает руки за голову, и с энтузиазмом продолжает, — и вообще, проверим свои способности…

— Если вы завалите этот экзамен, я лично прослежу, чтобы вы никогда его больше не сдавали.

Улыбка Шиначику бледнеет, как и лицо Сарады. Стоявшая до этого молча Натто неожиданно заговаривает:

— Ханаби-сенсей, вы настолько уверены в наших силах?

— На этот раз экзамен проводится в Стране Молнии, поэтому Коноха высылает лучших своих генинов. Через три дня жду от вас подписанные согласия.

В моменты, когда в голосе сенсея проскальзывают металлические нотки, воздух становился ощутимо холоднее, и блондин неосознанно ёжится.

— А много ещё кто туда отправится? Ну, мало ли.

— Помимо вас, предположительно ещё три команды генинов.

— И это из пятнадцати?!

Шиначику вытаращился ещё удивленнее.

Она вздохнула.

— Мало кто вообще хочет отправлять подопечных в другую страну, но я, вообще-то, уверена в вас.

— Ну ни фига же себе!

— А можно отказаться?

— Конечно, это же ваш личный выбор.

Сарада задумчиво прикусила губу, читая бланк заявки. Натто уверенным движением пихнула его в поясную сумку и тихо проговорила:

— Моя мама сдала экзамен в одиннадцать. Я не хочу отставать от неё настолько.

— Понима-аю. Твоя мама действительно крута. Сарада-чан, ты уверена, что не хочешь?

Она молча смотрела на листок бумаги.

— Я ухожу. С заявлениями не опаздывайте, — Ханаби показала большим пальцем на расписание, вывешенное на стене Академии, — и не раскисайте. Я рекомендовала вас не просто так.

— Так точно! Можете на нас положиться, — Шиначику уверенно поднял кулак, — мы совершенно точ…

Ханаби исчезла в белесом облаке, и чей-то до боли знакомый локоть заехал ему под дых. Узумаки согнулся пополам, пытаясь схватить ртом хоть немного воздуха.

— Сарада, все в порядке?

Темноволосая неуверенно покачала головой. Потом кивнула.

— Всё хорошо.

— Ты не обязана идти на этот экзамен, но на данный момент ты — самая сильная из нас, пони…

— Точняк, Натто! Сарада-чан, почему ты отказываешься?

Сероглазая закатывает глаза. Шиначику умеет быть тактичным. Через раз.

— Всё хорошо, — голос Сарады спокоен и твёрд, — я сама решу.

Сокомандники почти синхронно кивают.

— Пойдёмте погуляем? Сегодня как раз выходной.

— Ты тренироваться собираешься, ба-ака?

— Ну На-ча-а-а-ан…

— Я не против.

В результате через пять минут все втроем уныло плетутся в ресторан с данго.

— Я понимаю, что мы достаточно опытны и все такое, но Страна Молнии… Это сильно.

Сарада молчит.

— Я уверена, что Чунинский Экзамен не так сложен. Я точно знаю, что все, что нужно, у нас имеется. Сарада… Это из-за твоего отца?

Та слегка дёргается.

— Нет, он здесь не при чем.

— Тогда по…

— Я понимаю, что тебе хочется сдать его как можно быстрее, — неожиданно раздражённо взрывается потоком слов темноволосая, — ведь тебе уже четырнадцать и ты хочешь получить статус чунина, но пойми: этот экзамен и на командную работу тоже. У нас нет особых навыков, и большинство миссий мы закончили благодаря чистому везению…

— Эй, это не так! — вклинивается в диалог Узумаки, — Именно благодаря нашей изначальной беспомощности сейчас мы добились столь многого.

Натто хмыкает.

— Сама посмотри: изначально самой опытной была ты, — заметив предупреждающий взгляд из-за поблескивающих стёкол очков, он выставляет ладони перед собой, — я хотел сказать, была и остаешься. Натто, изначально неспособная сработаться со своей командой, теперь наш друг. А я уже освоил Расенган!

На словах о друзьях рука Хагеши с данго замерла на полпути к её рту.

— Я поняла.

Сарада задумчиво провела пальцем по крышке стола. Что же, возможно, её сокомандник умеет не только читать порнокнижки, но и быть неплохим оратором, что не может не радовать.

— В любом случае, эти три дня я буду думать.

— Хорошо!

Натто заставила себя внимательнее рассмотреть лица своих друзей. Мама рассказывала, что у неё было много приятелей, и это было особенно на её днях рождения — после празднования они вдвоём, как правило, потом целый день разгребали дом от подарков и последствий вечеринки. Нигами не жаловалась, но по её лицу девушка читала тоску по прошлому, неявную, смутную.

А теперь и у неё самой друзья завелись. Сами.

Натто улыбнулась, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается. Разумеется, это был далеко не первый раз, когда её так называли: за год совместных миссий она успела услышать много всего — и про друзей в том числе, но сейчас это было так… Необязательно? Вовсе не было необходимости называть её так, но он назвал. Почему же ей так хорошо и плохо одновременно?

Пытаясь унять прорвавшиеся эмоции, она откусила данго. Странные ощущения: её словно потряхивало, хотя рука, например, и не дрожала.

— Эй, все хорошо?

Она увидела перед собой лицо Сарады, на котором прочла тревогу, где-то на периферии сознания замаячил Узумаки, который сидел чуть дальше. Мир внезапно начал сжиматься в одном-единственном месте: звуки уплотнялись, накладывались на искаженное изображение мира, которое уплотнялось тоже. Она выронила палочку с оставшимся рисовым шариком и схватилась обеими руками за голову, подавшись немного вперёд.

Откуда-то издалека доносились полузнакомые голоса. Она попыталась использовать последний способ связи с внешним миром — тактильный контакт: сейчас под её ладонями спутывались прямые темно-каштановые пряди, она знала это, но если протянуть руку дальше, она, скорее всего, ощутит лицо либо Сарады, либо Шиначику. Чтобы проверить свою теорию, Натто выбросила ладонь вперед.

А в следующий миг мир взорвался белым, чёрным и бесконечно подвижным.

***

**Натто Хагеши. Оригинальная персонажка. Арты созданы при помощи мейкера Picrew**

**Шиначику Узумаки:** арты и концепт персонажа **взяты** у <https://twitter.com/PumiiH>

**Арты его авторства.**

**Ханами Узумаки:** _концепт и визуализация_ персонажки - <https://twitter.com/PumiiH>

**adult!Наруто Узумаки**. **art by** <https://twitter.com/PumiiH>

Семья Узумаки! **Art by** <https://twitter.com/PumiiH>


	2. Сложности партнёрской работы

***  
— Я понял.

Итак, имеются: отступники. Требуется: устранить. Миссия ранга B с вероятностью перехода в A, за прошедшие три месяца они не получали ранга ниже ни разу — чему Ли был несказанно рад и при каждом удобном случае напоминал Восьмой команде, что им надо бы вдохновиться и поднажать, а то ведь выполненные задания имеют большое значение для будущих джонинов и их последующей специализации, а распределение…

Киба, как правило, к концу его тирад выглядел весьма кисло, и в итоге что-то неразборчиво бубнил о чрезмерно активных густобровых товарищах, а если Ли упоминал вдруг Наруто, парень закатывал глаза и быстро сматывался, прихватив за шиворот Шино, который начинал вторить переполненному энтузиазмом монологу. После этого Сельмой полигон почти всегда оказывался разворочен.

— Неджи, пожалуйста, только не переусердствуй.

Девушка смотрит с тревогой, которая, кажется, становится уже привычной на её лице с залегшими под глазами тенями, что от него не ускользает. Тен-Тен беспокоится одновременно и о его ладонях, и о психическом состоянии, и это удивляет Неджи: вряд ли имеет какой-то смысл волноваться по подобным пустякам. Если ты никак не можешь решить проблему, тебе остаётся только принять её, этот урок он выучил давно — только хотелось, чтобы и друзья это поняли.

— Знаю.

Он быстро складывает печати и бегло осматривает местность. Потребуется изменить направление движения.

— Два с половиной километра на один час. Двое.

— Только двое? Но их же пятеро.

Неджи кивает, приземлившись на ветку, затем, расширив круг обзора, резко прыгает вправо, и его обдаёт тёплым встречным ветром. Сейчас предел его видимости — приблизительно пять километров, но и в этом радиусе он больше никого не обнаружил. Хотя…

— Ли, кто идёт за нами?

Сокомандник вопросительно смотрит на Тен-Тен, та переводит тревожный взгляд на Неджи. Они, видимо, в курсе, что за ними бежит некая команда, держащаяся на определённом расстоянии. Удивительно.

— Почему вы сразу не сказали мне?

— Они — простая поддержка. Пятеро отступников, которые являются джонинами — достаточно серьёзная проблема, и Хокаге решила отправить поддержку фактически в последний момент. Я хотела тебе рассказать…

Она выглядит достаточно виноватой, и Неджи сосредотачивается на остановившихся впереди отступниках вместо её погрустневшего лица.

— Хорошо. Вы можете с ними как-нибудь контактировать?

Молчание.

— Серьёзно? Даже радиопередатчики?

— Один из той команды неспособен нормально их использовать. У него непереносимость радиочастот, Неджи-кун. К тому же мы собирались второпях, и я не подумал об этой необходимости.

— Ясно. Какие у них способности?

Даже если все идёт откровенно наперекосяк, стоит хотя бы попытаться скооперироваться, а иначе миссия просто будет провалена, чего Хьюга никак не мог этого допустить: у его команды был самый высокий процент выполненных заданий несмотря на то, что с самого начала они считались «среднячками». Менять текущее положение вещей у него желания не было.

— Один сенсор с развитыми навыками средней дальности боя, один использует стихии Земли и Молнии, один…

Ли замялся.

— Что?

— Один из АНБУ. Не знаю способностей третьего. Но он тоже сенсор.

— Понял. Мы приближаемся. Двое в пятистах метрах, один вооружён катаной, второй — топором. Одеты в обычную форму Сунагакуре. Выжидают.

Они остановились, чтобы кратко обговорить план нападения: это стало их негласной традицией, потому что в первое время Ли и Тен-Тен обладали пагубной привычкой атаковать в лоб с максимальной жестокостью, что в девяноста процентах случаев имело прямо противоположный эффект.

Благо, за четыре с половиной года постоянной совместной работы они потом, кровью и бесконечными спорами все же сумели прийти к компромиссу, что пошло на изрядную пользу качеству их работы — как изумленно признавал сам Гай-сенсей.

— Третье построение, я на подхвате до конца.

— Что мне использовать?

— На твоё усмотрение. У нас не было приказа брать их для допроса.

Тен-Тен кивает, Ли поднимает большой палец вверх и тут же устремляется вперёд, не стремясь делать это бесшумно. Неджи выжидает десять секунд после ухода Тен-Тен и скрывает свое присутствие, плавно обходя противника по дуге радиусом в пятьдесят метров: сейчас его задача — зайти с тыла.

Навязанная поддержка из Конохи медленно приближается, и он пытается более или менее предугадать их действия. Один сенсор с средней дальностью. Чисто теоретически, даже если этот шиноби и ввяжется в бой, проблем возникнуть не должно — просто можно скинуть на него одного нункеина, пока Ли разбирается с другим. Тот, что обладает стихиями, вмешиваться, по идее, не должен — это пока не тот уровень битвы, здесь полезнее будет тайдзюцу. На первой стадии. АНБУ вызывает у Неджи смутную тревогу: какого черта творится, что сюда направили ниндзя такого уровня? Цунаде-сама не смогла найти никого проще? 

Было бы намного удобнее, отправься эта команда сразу за сбежавшими отступниками, или что-то в этом роде. Хотя бы принесли действительную пользу, а с другой стороны — вероятно, они здесь именно за этим. Они должны понять, что требуется сделать.

Три сенсора.

Неджи проклинает про себя невозможность как-либо связаться с новоиспеченными товарищами — обмен информацией особенно ценен в подобных ситуациях, когда противник разделился и выжидает, хорошо скрываясь. Неджи замирает в густой листве, продолжая наблюдать за ходом боя с расстояния в сто метров.

Ли нападает первым, взяв на себя того, что с топором, оставляя мечника на Тен-Тен. Та выхватывает из свистка серп, в котором Неджи признает кусаригама — не самое любимое её оружие, но, нужно признать, крайне эффективное против катаны. Она раскручивает фундо, стремясь попасть по клинику, но Неджи прекрасно понимает, что это отвлекающий маневр: когда противник на это поведется, она атакует серпом, либо подловит как-то иначе.  
— Коноха Сеппу!

Ли добивал «своего» нункеина: лезвие топора уже было испорчено своевременным использованием Цветущего Лотоса, а остатки рукояти были выбиты вместе с рукой — отступники оборонялся одной левой, в то время как правая лежала, как плеть. Неджи почувствовал невольное уважение к сокоманднику, который был способен на подобное даже без открытия Врат: однозначно, он очень вырос с того момента, когда Неджи впервые бросил на несуразного товарища презрительный взгляд четыре года назад: теперь — истинный шиноби. У Ли остался только один недостаток — как, впрочем, и у каждого из них.

_Последняя проблема каждого ниндзя._

Шиноби из Конохи остановились в трехстах метрах, и Неджи сумел разглядеть их немного лучше. Один был невысоким парнем с растрепанными волосами — чунин, который казался довольно знакомым (скорее всего, из одного с Неджи выпуска), девушка и ещё — мужчина. Видимо, тот самый загадочный АНБУ.

Ли выбил из вражеских рук кунай, нацеленный на Тен-Тен и отлетел, уклоняясь от взрывной печати. Странным кажется тот факт, что отступники даже не поставили ловушек: а с другой стороны не то чтобы у них на это было много времени. Но тем не менее.

Девушка из вспомогательного отряда сложила печати и испарилась в белесом дыму, а парень понёсся на северо-восток — это было несколько в стороне от поля их битвы, и Неджи нахмурился, снова концентрируясь на Ли. Тот уже закончил — вырубил соперника (исход поединка и так был очевиден с первых минут, впрочем), и решился помочь Тен-Тен. Потом остановился. Неджи хмыкнул.

Она зачастую воспринимала подобную помощь как личное оскорбление. Потому что не была слабой и заставила их всех это принять, так что Ли просто молча стоял и ждал: не каждый день она достаёт кусаригама, все-таки.

Это было действительно зрелищно: Тен-Тен легко раскручивала шипастый металлический шар, концентрируя свое внимание то на нем, то на косе, поэтому ничего удивительного не было в том, что у высокого, но слишком доверяющего собственным ниндзюцу ближнего боя шиноби никаких шансов не оставалось. Он даже не успевал сложить печати, а катана из его рук уже была выбита, так что он уже почти сдался на милость куноичи — у него и отчаяния-то на лице не было, только обреченность.

Неджи нахмурился. Это явно были чунины, причём слабые: не тот уровень боя, чтобы считать их профессионалами. Почему же тогда им было сообщено о пяти джонинах?

Слабый ветер подул с севера, прохладный, несущий запах скошенных горьких трав, как это часто бывает поздней весной, и Неджи невольно вскинул голову, стараясь уловить его, втянуть в себя. Эти цветы росли над чьими-то костями, ожидая времени, когда на них брызнет свежая кровь, заставив их задрожать: воздух наполнится металлом, станет плавиться под лучами фальшивого солнца, а ромашки станут красными.

Неджи терпеть не мог приступы меланхолии, которые корнями уходили ещё в сказки, которые он слушал в детстве. Нормальным детям рассказывали на ночь о принцессах, которых спасали шиноби, и впоследствии сами принцессы становились куноичи и столь же радостно спасали остальных отпрысков голубых кровей. Неджи же узнал о существовании Кровавого долга, Абсолютном зрении, Сотворении мира шиноби и законах семьи Хьюга. Несомненно, это представляло собой определённую пользу, но не для психики пятилетнего мальчика.

_— Когда-нибудь мир содрогнется в очередной раз, и многие падут — точно так же, как пали сотни тысяч до них, и земля напитается свежей алой водой, только вот это не приведёт к плодородию. Древо же никогда не будет насыщено теми жизнями, что получит: вечно ему будет мало, мало. Мир будет биться в агонии, закованный в цепи Судьбы, которые не в силах будет разорвать, и вновь и вновь будет переживать свое рождение и погибель, всякий раз — как в первый._

_Мальчик ёжится._

_— Мам, а почему мир закован в цепи Судьбы? Он слабый?_

_— Да, он слаб, Неджи. Мы — люди, мир же — это мы сами._

_— А можно как-нибудь спасти его?_

_Торичери улыбается, и он думает о том, какая красивая у него мама._

_— Всегда можно попробовать. Самые сложные задачи иногда можно решить удивительно легко — нужно просто знать, с какой стороны подойти. Думаю, с цепью Судьбы точно так же: её можно сломить, доказав, что и под водой можно дышать, а в огне ощущать холод Вечности._

_— Это глупости. Под водой можно дышать, но не всем. Нужны жабры._

_Мама медленно кивает, явно думая о чем-то своём. В такие моменты она улетает куда-то далеко, словно бы не видит его, и Неджи терпеть не может, когда у мамы такой взгляд. Он ерзает под одеялом:_

_— А кто-то уже ломал Судьбу?_

_— Да._

_Он совершенно этого не ожидает, поэтому едва не сваливается со своей кровати от неожиданности. Он спросил просто, чтобы привлечь её внимание, а оказывается, Судьбу уже кто-то сломал!_

_— Чего-о?!_

_— Было время, когда могущественный клинок действительно разрубил нить судьбы._

_— А почему тогда мир не спасён?_

_Она немного хмурится, убирая шальную темно-каштановую прядь, упавшую на его правый глаз. Неджи нетерпеливо дёргает её за рукав кимоно:_

_— Мам, мам, а как Судьбу разрубили?_

_— Одни человек… один воитель, который сражался против злого Рока, сгубившего всех дорогих ему людей, пришёл в храм, где находилась Жрица Предназначения._

_— И он в неё влюбился, да?_

_Мама решительно сверкает глазами и выпрямляется на постели._

_— Когда твоё сердце полно любовью к одному человеку, невозможно влюбиться в кого-то ещё! Это глупые бредни. Кроме того, Неджи, никогда не посвящай свое сердце жрецам: ни один человек, служащий предназначению Судьбы, не может иметь ничего с простыми смертными, в том числе — любовь._

_Неджи притихает._

_— Он пришёл туда в поисках возмездия. В сердце этого воина смешалось горькая жажда мести и светлое желание защитить весь мир, однако выяснилось, что этот храм знал об угрозе, а жрице было предначертано умереть от его рук ещё двести лет назад._

_— То есть он следовал не собственной воле?_

_Мама кивает и рассеянно тянет руку к его макушке и треплет его гладкие, тяжёлые волосы. Неджи довольно жмурится: у мамы тёплые руки._

_— Верно. Однако туда он пришёл не один: с ним был второй воитель, самый близкий ему человек из всех, что он когда-либо имел._

_Мама аккуратно разделяет пряди Неджи и заплетает косу умелыми, привычными движениями._

_— Они пришли туда вместе, потому что поклялись друг другу разделять любое бремя, что падёт на их плечи. Однако этого не было в предсказании: все полагали, что воин будет только один._

_Неджи старательно борется с сонливостью. Он дослушает до конца, он стойкий._

_— Выслушав жрицу, мститель понял, что он лишь исполнит предназначение, если совершит то, что задумал. Однако тот факт, что предсказание предусматривало не все, натолкнул его на мысль: а что, если судьба всегда оставляет возможности для изменения?_

_— Что это значит?_

_— Слушай дальше. Воин увидел, что служительница храма была оставлена остальными только из-за того, что предполагалось, что она должна сегодня погибнуть. Тогда он выхватил меч и напал на своего друга._

_— Зачем?! Он же был самый близкий ему человек!_

_— Верно. Он знал это. Когда тот достал кунай, чтобы защититься, воин откинул меч и бросился на него. Он обагрил руки своего друга кровью, ведь кунай пронзил его сердце._

_Неджи неуютно сворачивается под одеялом. Жутковато._

_— Когда первые капли его крови упали на пол храма, судьбы трех людей, находившихся под высокими сводами храма навсегда освободились от нитей, их связывавших — и впоследствии шиноби с телом друга на руках и жрица, что не должна была выжить, избрали совершенно иные пути. Тело воина, сумевшего разрубить нити ценой своей жизни, было похоронно недалеко от храма, а кунай, которым он был убит, впитал в себя его кровь. Сейчас это — легендарное утерянное оружие, способное уничтожать невидимое._

_Она легко проводит рукой по волосам мерно сопящего ребенка: порой избыток информации слишком тяжёл, но Неджи выслушал гораздо больше, чем она смела предполагать. Торичери наклоняется и целует сына в лоб, уродливо перечерченный проклятой печатью и шепчет:_

_— Помни — Судьба не властна над двумя вещами: над чистой любовью и над смертью, которая несёт в себе обесцененную жертвенность._

На траву коротким фонтаном брызгает ярко-алая кровь: Тен-Тен перерезала сонную артерию своего противника и остановилась. Шиноби то хватает воздух руками, то держится за горло, катаясь по траве, пока куноичи использует обратный фуин для ставшего ненужным оружия. Ли отворачивается, и Неджи не может его в этом винить — он слишком похож на Гая-сенсея, и чувствителен в той же мере. Тен-Тен прячет эмоции, как это делал сам Хьюга, но главный изъян Команды одиннадцать — в том, что они до сих пор неспособны до конца принять правду мира шиноби.

Второй же отступник жив. И даже тяжело не ранен.

— Тен-Тен, забери того, что остался и возвращайся в деревню. Ли, пойдёшь со мной.

— Можно же просто связать его, и тогда я с вами пойду.

— Пожалуйста, возвращайся. Из него нужно выжать всю информацию, которой он владеет: пусть изначально этого не было в плане, но, похоже, двое или трое сумели бежать дальше. Пусть он и был приманкой, ему может быть что-то известно.

Тен-Тен нерешительно связывает пленника и перекидывает через плечо. Она немного бледнее, чем обычно, и это достаточно заметно — ведь не так часто что-то оказывает на неё столь сильное воздействие. Неджи понимает, что он лжет сам себе, но не видит иного выбора: он заставляет себя улыбнуться и положить ладонь на её свободное плечо. Куноичи вздрагивает.

— Возможно… Мне не стоило…

— Всё хорошо. Ты должна была сделать это. Встретимся в Конохе.

Тен-Тен кивает, запрыгивает на ближайшую ветвь и, не оборачиваясь, бежит к деревне.

— Идём.

— Неджи-кун, вторая команда отыскала оставшихся?

В ответ он хмурится и вновь активирует бьякуган.

— Возможно. Сейчас мы идём к ним чтобы выяснить, но, как я могу видеть, они выслеживают кого-то. Скорее всего те, что остались, обладают хорошими навыками в шпионаже — я их не вижу.

— Хорошо, что та команда состоит из сенсоров.

Неджи кивает.

— Ещё километр.

К тому моменту, когда они подошли к команде, те уже заканчивали необходимые приготовления.

Мужчина, который, предположительно, являлся АНБУ, держит ладонь на земле, вероятно, посылая импульсы сквозь толщу земли, и Неджи мысленно делает себе пометку освоить этот способ сенсорики — механизм не кажется сложным. Невысокий парень умелыми движениями натягивает леску, последовательно цепляя на них взрывные печати.

Девушка же стоит на ветке, сложив руки.

Он покрутил в голове вчерашний утренний диалог. Это почти наверняка была она — потому что слишком много фактов сходились в единой точке. Тем страннее её встречать второй раз за сутки, к тому же — на официальной миссии.

Неджи деактивировал бьякуган и остановился на дереве прямо над ними, Ли же спрыгнул прямо на землю.

— Вы определили местоположение оставшихся?

Парень, закончивший крепить леску, кивнул.

— Да, Мичи уже нашёл ещё одного. Похоже, они обладают Улучшенными геномами, потому что такой уровень маскировки может быть достигнут только за счёт слияния со стихиями, либо накладывания мощного гендзюцу, но я бы давно понял, если бы что-то подобное было использовано.

— Хорошо. Какой у вас план?

— Вы не могли бы рассказать о себе? Я уже понял что ты, — он повернулся к брюнет, — способен к мощному тайдзюцу, а ты, — уже обращаясь к Неджи, мужчина поднял голову, — из Хьюга. Но ведь с вами была ещё девушка…

— Денки, девушка сейчас тащит оставшегося отступника в деревню. Ты мог бы слушать меня внимательнее.

Он тяжело вздыхает и чешет затылок.

— В любом случае, я бы хотел представиться. Я — Денки, он, — парень тыкает пальцем в мужчину, который поднимался с колен, — Мичи, физический сенсор. Вон та заноза — Нигами, сенсор по чакре.

Неджи внимательно посмотрел на «занозу», пока она беззастенчиво разглядывала его в ответ. Пепельно-фиолетовые волосы в беспорядке падают на плечи, губы кривятся в ироничной усмешке. Он обратил внимание, что одета она, как и вчера: жилет чунина, шаровары.

— Я — Ли, а его зовут Неджи.

— Хорошо.

— Я закончил! Двое на шесть часов, семьсот метров. Стихия, используемая для сокрытия — Вода. Я пригоню их.

— Понял. Ваша задача, ребят — быть на подхвате.

— Хорошо.

— Есть!

Мичи собрал в руке шаровую молнию, а затем погрузил её в землю. Неджи прекрасно знал, сколько опыта и концентрации требовалось для того, чтобы совместить две стихии так, как это нужно. Очевидно, шаровая молния была скоплением нескольких электрических импульсов, которые должны были, не повредив землю, выйти в строго намеченных точках. Денки кивнул и, сложив печати, собрал в руке огненную сферу.

Нигами соскочила с дерева и подошла к Ли.

— Классное тайдзюцу.

— Спасибо, Нигами-кун.

— Это специализация вашей команды? Кто ваш наставник?

— Гай-сенсей обучил меня всему, что я умею. Он не позволяет нам останавливаться на достигнутом и всегда идти вперёд, и именно благодаря ему наша команда…

Девушка дёргает его за рукав.

— Идут.

Она перемещается к Денки, рядом с которым уже стоял Неджи и пихает первого локтем.

— Тебе бы лучше постараться, чтобы не получилось как в прошлый раз. А то я помню, как твой огненный шар очень удачно развеялся за секунду до контрольного удара…

— Нигами, отвали!

— Серьёзно, ребят. И давайте, подлатайте там Такки: я устала вечно мотаться с вами.

— Это не наша вина!

— Да-да. А ты, значит, Неджи? Теперь понятно, почему ты так злился.

Денки раздосадованно зашипел и пошёл к установленной ловушке. Неджи удивлённо на неё посмотрел.

— Злился?

— Ну да. Побочная ветвь, внутриклановый конфликт. Я вспомнила, кто такой Хиаши: такой напыщенный индюк, не позволяющий Хьюга вступать в АНБУ.

— Хиаши-сама руководствовался соображениями безопасности, принимая это решение.

Девушка фыркнула и мотнула головой, приводя волосы в ещё больший беспорядок.

— Коне-ечно. Ну так ты решил насчёт спарринга?

— На подходе. Пятая позиция, выжидаем.

Нигами вздохнула и жестами показала, что он и Ли должны выжидать, а затем прыгнула на место Денки, который, очевидно, скрылся под землёй. Неджи активировал глаза и затих среди веток: будет интересно узнать, как работает эта странная команда. А ещё, кажется, АНБУ — не Мичи, отнюдь.

Он увидел, как трава мялась под чьими-то торопливыми шагами, и понял, что сенсоры потрудились в достаточной мере: выследить такой уровень скрытности — достаточно хорошая работа. Вряд ли это обычный отряд.

— Сейчас.

Денки метки движением выбросил вперёд шар, который с шипением потух: под плотным облаком возникшего белого пара отступники могли бежать, и Неджи помрачнел, приготовившись атаковать: сейчас действовать могли только сенсоры, в том числе — и он сам.

Он разглядел четыре силуэта: один был уродливо большим, и явно принадлежал нункеину, ещё двое — куноичи и Мичи, двигающихся по дуге в сторону второго, более щуплого, но излучающего несравнимо большую жажду убийства, нежели громадина.

Неджи побежал к тому, что был больше: если на первого идут два шиноби, ему стоит заняться оставшимся. Неуклюжесть соперника даёт ему явное преимущество, и он даже не тратит времени на оценку обстановки.

_— Два Небесных Удара._

Второй нункеин уворачивается от огненной атаки и приближается к Денки.

_— Четыре Удара._

Нигами заходит с тыла, готовя атаку.

_— Восемь Ударов._

Из-под земли вылезает Мичи и хватает противника за ноги.

_— Шестнадцать Ударов!_

Атака Нигами достигает цели, но её воздушная техника промахивается мимо цели — враг вырвался из хватки Мичи, оглушив его.

_— Тридцать Два Удара._

Нигами прекращает действие техники в последний момент, но из-за необходимости рассчитывать свои силы, чтобы не попасть по сокоманднику, она теряет баланс. Отступник пользуется замешательством и хватает её ладонью за горло, оттаскивая назад.

_— Шестьдесят Четыре Удара._

Девушка тянется руками к шее, но шиноби встряхивает её и кричит, что она — его заложница. Что он прикончит её, если ему не будет позволено уйти. Денки замирает, Мичи выбирается из-под земли. Отступник вытаскивает кунай и проводит лезвием по её щеке.

_— Сто Двадцать Восемь Небесных Ударов!_

Отступник хватается за свое горло, невольно выпуская девушку, но та тут же вскакивает на ноги и цепляется за его руки. Ниндзя краснеет, с него ручьями льётся пот, а сам он падает на колени, что-то неразборчиво шипя и задыхаясь. Нигами отпускает его и с размаху бьёт ногой по челюсти.

Рослый нункеин падает навзничь: ему ещё долго приходить в себя, и Неджи подходит к тому, что катается по земле: у него закатываются глаза так, что видно только белки, сам же он выгибается дугой и хрипит, хрипит страшно — такие звуки издают умирающий. Неджи переводит взгляд чуть выше.

Нигами стоит над ним, и с ней все в порядке.

***

В ушах звенело.

Натто застонала и перевернулась на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Пробуждение совсем не из приятных: мало того, что все тело ломит, как после последнего спарринга с Сарадой, так ещё и в ушах этот противный шум. Она обняла подушку руками и зарылась в неё сильнее.

Который час?

Неявная мысль прокрадывается в её голову, а затем ошпаривает кипятком осознания текущего её положения, и Натто вскакивает на колени и, лихорадочно мотая головой, оглядывается, сжимая одеяло в кулаках. Светлые занавески легко вздуваются ветром, дующим из больничного окна, напротив стояла точно такая же койка, как и та, на которой она лежит. Госпиталь, второй дом для каждого ниндзя.

Какого черта она здесь делает?

Воспоминания возвращались урывками. Вот им выдают бланки. Вот она, Шиначику и Сарада идут есть данго. А вот мир сходит с ума, и она, испытывая боль в затылочной части черепа, мечется из стороны в сторону, словно от огня.

А мир становится белым, и в нем все двигается, и Натто способна видеть даже, как на заднем дворе кафе официантка ругается с поваром, как бьётся её сердце, как сокращается кишечник и как по её туфле ползёт муравей, а потом — темнота. Кажется, она отрубилась.

Ощущения просто отвратные. Она села на кровати и со стоном вцепилась в свои волосы: почему это странное дерьмо должно твориться именно сейчас? Им нужно на экзамен, и, как назло, она схватывает эту идиотскую болезнь, которая делает её полностью непродуктивным овощем.

Она вспоминает, что перед тем, как вырубиться, выкинула ладонь вперед. Либо она потеряла сознание до того, как успела коснуться чьего-то лица, либо произошло что-то хуже, а что именно — предполагать не хочется.

_Я же не использовала Зеркальные Удары ни на ком, правда? Если использовала, мне крышка. И не только мне._

А с другой стороны — Натто чувствовала, что чакры у неё совершенно не осталось, а самочувствие было самым что ни на есть паршивым. Значит, не использовала.

Черт, только бы обошлось.

Она вскочила на ноги и пошла к стулу, на котором лежала её одежда, игнорируя головокружение, начала одеваться. Натягивая шаровары, она пошатнулась, вцепилась в спинку стула, стараясь удержать равновесие, но не сумела справиться с собой и упала, увлекая за собой в свободное падение многострадальный стул.

— Ксо-о…

Потирая ушибленное бедро, она, сидя на полу, застегнула ремень, повесила на пояс сумки и натянула белую рубашку со свободными рукавами на водолазку.

Теперь вопрос только в том, что делать дальше.

Она подтянула колени к груди и зарылась пальцами в волосы, оперевшись локтями на ноги. Думай, анализируй, действуй.

Если все же причинила кому-то вред, этот «кто-то» тоже лежит в Госпитале. Либо Сарада, либо Шиначику: надо найти пострадавшего и узнать о его состоянии. Нельзя попадаться на глаза врачам, а в особенности — Сакуре-сан: лучшая из ирьенинов наверняка не выпустит её из больницы до экзамена, а этого никак нельзя допустить. Кроме того, нужно понять, кто ещё знает об этом жутком приступе. Сообщили ли уже маме?

Ладно, пора действовать.

Намеренно пропустив этап анализа из-за противного чувства волнения, которое не давало ей покоя, не позволяя оставаться на одном месте, Натто встала и сложила печать концентрации, собирая остатки чакры. Повезло же, что хоть какие-то крохи энергии ещё остались, позволив ей использовать хенге.

Натто выбрала образ невзрачной невысокой медсестры-практикантки: ей предстоит выяснить, лежит ли в больнице кто-то из сокомандников, и, если да, вытянуть подробности.

Она нервничала. Как же все дерьмово складывается.

Дверь открылась, и она с удивлением поняла, что это — Ханаби-сенсей.

— Здравствуйте.

Натто собрала волю в кулак и выдавила из себя жалкую улыбку:

— Добрый день.

— День? Скорее, вечер, — Ханаби вошла в палату и закрыла за собой дверь. Натто подавила желание нервно сглотнуть и осталась на месте.  
— Вы пришли навестить больную?

— Верно. Как она себя чувствует? Кажется, у неё был странный приступ.

— Достаточно хорошо, чтобы сбежать, — девушка со вздохом показала на открытое окно. Сенсей нахмурилась.

— Вот как? И как давно?

— Я зашла в палату прямо перед вами, так что не зн…

Дверь снова открылась, и в на пороге появилась серьёзная Сакура-сан. Натто вдруг захотелось испариться, провалиться под пол или хотя бы умереть, но мама её ещё не обучила своей пространственной технике, поэтому ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как приобрести нежно-зелёный оттенок, глядя в спокойные глаза заведующей Госпиталем.

— Здравствуй, Ханаби. Пришла навестить ученицу?

— Верно. Как там Шиначику? Я хотела зайти к нему чуть позже.

Шиначику? Значит, какое-то дерьмо все же произошло. Натто постаралась сохранять хладнокровие: если Сакура что-то спросит, она ответит, что новенькая здесь, не может же госпожа Узумаки знать всех в Госпитале в лицо.

— Уже лучше. Повезло, что у него хорошая регенерация, прямо как у его отца: он восстановит систему циркуляции за два дня.

— Рада слышать, — отозвалась Ханаби и перевела взгляд на Натто, — потому что по словам Сарады, удар был совершенно жутким.

— Да, так и было. Натто, зачем ты встала с постели?

Девушка утомленно избавилась от дурацкой маскировки и уныло посмотрела на женщин.

— Что с Шиной? Он… Как он?

Сакура улыбнулась, и у Натто отлегло от сердца, потому что у неё, как матери пострадавшего, было полное право разозлиться на неё, но она по каким-то причинам делать этого не стала. Девушка обессиленно опустилась на койку, съежившись. Почему все так?..

— Я… Я… П-простите… В какой он палате? Я…

— Всё в порядке. Он бывает несносен иногда, верно?

Хагеши покачала головой.

— Я правда не хотела…

— Он в двести второй, это на третьем этаже. Пока с ним все более или менее хорошо, хотя я никогда не видела настолько… Кхм… Развороченных тенкетцу.

Ханаби настороженно посмотрела на Сакуру.

— Вы не могли бы поподробнее, Сакура-сан?

Та кивнула, подходя к Натто для осмотра.

— Это был сильный удар за счёт выпущенной чакры, — она поднесла ладонь, переливающуюся зеленоватой чакрой ко лбу Натто, — но не такой, как у меня. Ты словно бы впустила свою чакру в его систему, мгновенно разогнав её до невероятной скорости. Его тенкетцу просто не выдержали давления.

Натто почувствовала, как к горлу подступает тошнота. Разлом системы циркуляции — это даже звучит жутко, нормальный человек бы вряд ли такое выдержал бы.

— Но ведь он носит протектор на лбу? Это совсем его не защитило? — спросила Ханаби, потерев переносицу. Она выглядела утомленно, и из-за этого Натто почувствовала себя ещё паршивее.

Сакура нахмурилась, проведя ладонью перед глазами Натто. Потом кивнула.

— Да, удар был не в полную силу. Часть его отразилась от металлической поверхности и вернулась в твою ладонь, Натто. Поэтому у тебя даже простое хенге отняло так много сил — твоя система циркуляции тоже не в порядке.

— Можно мне навестить Шиначику?

Сакура задумалась.

— Можно, только быстро. Вернись потом в палату, нам нужно будет обсудить возникшую проблему с твоей мамой.

— С мамой? Но она же на миссии.

— Я сообщила ей. Она скоро освободится.

Натто не чувствовала в себе сил удивляться ещё чему-то, поэтому она просто молча вышла из палаты, избегая встречаться взглядом с сенсеем. Мало того, что план провалился, так ещё и маме придётся отвлекаться от заданий, вот черт. Все как обычно: если что-то идёт хорошо, значит, Натто это испортит.

Она медленно спустилась на второй этаж, и, увидев кулер, благословила новое здание: пить хотелось жутко, а в старом подобной роскоши не было, она помнила точно.

— …Вы уверены насчёт его состояния? Возможно, какая-нибудь высококачественная терапия…

Она жадно пьёт тёплую воду из пластикового стаканчика, потом набирает ещё. Сколько же времени она не пила?

— Совершенно уверен. Вам следует снизить интенсивность тренировок. К тому же, как мне известно, его мать тоже не смогла пройти обучение до конца: едва дойдя до семисот ударов, она перенапрягла глаза так, что не могла видеть около двух недель. Я бы не рекомендовал продолжать тренировки.

— И как он станет шиноби, если не превзойдет себя?

Натто заинтересованно прислушиваться, поэтому пьёт воду медленнее. Хотя нет, она пьёт медленнее, потому что вода вкусная, и кто знает, когда ей в следующий раз удастся глотнуть живительной влаги…

— Попробуйте сосредоточиться на альтернативных видах боя. Кроме того, в клане Хьюга от рождения хороший контроль чакры: возможно, Хитаки стоит попробовать себя в медицинском ниндзюцу?

— Нет. Он пробудил свои глаза в десять лет, а это уже недостаточно хороший результат как для человека, который унаследует все.

— Я понимаю вас, но…

— Черт, да сделайте что-нибудь! Он чрезмерно слаб. Слишком. Я думаю, я ошибся. Я опять ошибся. Не надо было отпускать Неджи на войну. Используйте пилюли. Новые техники. Привлеките Сакуру к лечению.

— Вы хотели сказать «Сакуру-сан»?

Хагеши не видит лиц беседующих, но готова спорить, что врач смотрит насмешливо, а второй собеседник — угрюмо. Последняя реплика игнорируется.

— Я считаю, ему нужен психотерапевт. Он не может принять того, как мир выглядит через бьякуган — слишком чувствителен.

— «Слишком чувствителен»? Хорошо, я собираюсь…

Они удаляются, и Натто вытаскивает из поясной сумки протектор, повязывая его себе на плечо. В палату возвращаться она больше не планирует.

Она шагает на третий этаж, чувствуя, как силы потихоньку возвращаются. Разлом тенкетцу… А если попробовать воссоздать эту технику? В конечном счёте, если получилось настолько мощно, имеет смысл повторить, хотя, конечно, имеется ряд проблем: а) она совершенно не помнит, как выпускала чакру, б) она не знает, как с этим практиковаться. Если короче, масса трудностей.

Она идёт по коридору и высматривает нужную палату. 189, 192, 205…

А когда это её останавливали трудности?

202.

Она стучится, выжидает пять секунд. И что там с ним? Только не говорите, что спит. Шина всегда спал, как убитый, так что на миссия зачастую возникали определённые сложности с тем, чтобы просто разбудить его для смены караула — он просто сопел и переворачивается на другой бок, причём не имело никакого значения, спал ли он на жёсткой земле под одним-единственным тонким одеялом, или же в гостинице под тёплым футоном. Сарада обычно просто использовала на нем одну из своих излюбленных техник для допроса — Алое Цветение. Каждый второй раз это срабатывало на ура. Натто вздохнула.

— Шина, я вхожу.

Она открыла дверь, и поняла, что все произошедшее за сегодня не подготовило её к этому зрелищу. Честно говоря, вряд ли что-то вообще могло её к этому подготовить. Натто вытаращилась, набрала воздуха в лёгкие и заорала:

— ШИНАЧИКУ!!!


	3. Решение команды номер семь

***

Когда дверь за подростком закрылась, Сакура развернулась к Ханаби, и та по её глазам поняла, что разговор предстоит не из лёгких.

— Ты видела это? 

Ханаби села на кровать и задумчиво уставилась в окно. Не увидеть было проблематично, особенно когда ты сам плаваешь, подобно рыбе в воде, среди этих техник, когда ты сам такой.

— Да. Эффект очень схож с тем, который проявляется от Небесных Ударов, только мощнее. Это как… — девушка задумалась, — это как Тридцать Два Удара в одном.

— Её глаза.

Ханаби перевела бесстрастный взгляд на Сакуру и оперлась на руки, слегка откинувшись назад. Да, глаза.

— Изначально и предположить было нельзя, что у неё что-то с глазами. Они были точно такими же, как и у её матери. Сарада разглядела, какими они были?

— Она притащила этих двоих в откровенной панике. Вряд ли она помнит что-то определённое.

— Вы недооцениваете Сараду. Из всей команды у неё — самая лучшая наблюдательность, так что вполне может быть, что она заметила какие-то детали. Я поговорю с ней сегодня, но этот разговор не первостепенен сейчас.

Сакура кивнула и бросила быстрый взгляд на свои часы.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты держала меня в курсе, Ханаби-чан. Я понимаю, что тебя данная проблема касается более чем напрямую, но не стремись унести это бремя в одиночку, хорошо? Нигами должна прийти через полчаса, но у меня запланирована операция. Будь это бумажная работа, я бы воспользовалась привилегиями, но тут, увы, ничто не поможет.

Ханаби перевела взгляд на дверь.

— Эти двое уже сбежали?

Сакура пожала плечами, её светло-зелёные глаза озорно блеснули, и Ханаби на мгновение увидела перед собой Шиначику — он точно так же глядел, когда задумывал что-то ужасно грандиозное. Например, гонки по Конохе или подмену данго Анко чем-то менее съедобным.

— Понятия не имею, но, надеюсь, они сделают то, что должны. И ничего лишнего, хотя я бы на это не рассчитывала.

Сакура пошла к двери, и Ханаби рассеянно заметила, что её осанка за все эти годы не изменилась: она все так же была способна принять на себя любую боль и ответственность, и в этом её деятельном стремлении виделся солнечный след решительности Наруто, всегда такой заразной. Девушка слабо улыбнулась.

Троица была по-прежнему великолепна.

***

Сарада апатично пошевелила ногой, наблюдая за расходящимся по глади озера кругам. Ещё. Ещё.

Сегодня она пробудила второй томоэ.

Девушка вздохнула и легла на нагретые солнцем доски пирса, закрыла глаза предплечьем и постаралась ни о чем не думать. Чертыхнувшись, сняла очки, положила их рядом и вернулась в исходное положение, стараясь дышать ровно и медленно.

Её команда — две неисправимые катастрофы, которые, подобно магнитам, притягивают кучу неприятностей. Один бьёт, второй — охотно от этих ударов отрубается, а в итоге все дружно оказываются в больнице. Кроме Сарады, хотя и она бы не отказалась от врача. Вернее, психолога.

Она, вздохнув, перевернулась на правый бок, из-под прищуренных ресниц наблюдая за поблескивающей водной поверхностью. Конечно, никакие психологи ей не нужны: это не более чем дурацкая шутка. Но, честно говоря, порой Сараде хотелось не жить в этом большом поместье типичного стиля Учиха: оно было большим, комфортабельным, дорогим и абсолютно пустым. Отец восстанавливал клан достаточно странными методами, хотя черт его знает, где Саске Учиха находится сейчас и что он там делает. А Сараде, собственно, и плевать.

Какая разница? Даже если выяснится, что у неё теперь с десяток братьев и сестёр, обладающих шаринганом, это не изменит ровным счётом ничего: она по-прежнему будет работать в команде номер семь, будет просыпаться в семь утра, завтракать рисом, оставшимся с ужина и молча выходить из дома. Она вспоминает маму: алые волосы, алые глаза и длинные рукава.

_— Сарада, пожалуйста, используй эту возможность. Лучше расти там, где тебя никто не тронет ради способностей, выгоды или чего похуже._

_— Мне лучше пойти с вами, — девочка поправляет очки привычным движением, так похожим на собственный жест Карин, — потому что я точно принесу больше пользы так, чем находясь в Скрытой деревне. И вообще, о каких опасностях речь?_

_— Понимаешь, т… Текущие миссии…_

_— Мам, я объективно сильна._

_— Н-ну…_

_— Мне нравится с тобой!_

_Она топает ногой, стремясь хоть как-то выразить свой протест. Её нельзя отправить куда-то, где не будет Суйгетцу нии-сан, мамы, папы и Джуго. Просто нельзя._

_— Ты уже достаточно взрослая! — Карин нетерпеливым жестом поправляет очки, и рука Сарады невольно тянется его повторить._

_— Но…_

_— Это делается для того, чтобы у тебя был нормальный дом, Сарада! Поэтому папа и хочет тебя отправить туда. Это называется «хорошая жизнь»._

_— Я не хочу, мама!_

_— Карин._

_На пороге убежища стоит папа, сложив руки на груди. Мама встаёт с колен и, вздохнув, глядит на неё. Сарада молча смотрит на Саске, буравит его взглядом, и Карин удивляется: откуда в семилетней девочке столько силы воли? Она смотрит на её маленькие ладоши, сжатые в кулаки, аккуратно проводит рукой по её тёмным волосам и идёт к выходу._

_«Я верю в тебя.»_

_— Сарада._

_— Я хочу участвовать в заданиях. Я сильна, и уже умею делать фуин, и нунчаки…_

_— Ты не пробудила шаринган. До сих пор._

_Она потупляет взгляд. Это аргумент._

_— Завтра мы выдвигаемся. Собери свои вещи._

_Он разворачивается, собирается уйти, но она ощущает, как из груди что-то рвется: что-то гневное, глухое, плотное, и она не выдерживает, выплескивает из себя беспорядочные, необдуманные слова:_

_— Почему ты меня ненавидишь?_

_Он замирает, и сквозь отвратительно тёплые слезы (она ненавидит плакать) видит его спину в чёрном плаще, которая расплывается, становится все менее чёткой — словно бы сняла очки._

_— Ты никогда не любил меня! Даже Суйгетцу нии-сан относится ко мне лучше, но ты, — её голос прерывается, и Сарада сквозь сжатые зубы вытягивает воздух и вскидывает голову вверх, — ты же мой папа!_

_— Да, я твой отец._

_Она нервно дёргается от звука его голоса. Вся решительность куда-то испаряется, и все силы, которые у неё остались, тратятся на то, чтобы просто устоять на ногах. Саске подходит, и она, сморгнув слезы, видит его лицо лучше. Видит его глаз — такой же чёрный как и у неё самой, глядящий куда-то внутрь тебя, и ей очень хочется провалиться сквозь землю — только бы не чувствовать этот взгляд._

_— Почему ты считаешь, что я тебя ненавижу?_

_Сарада чувствует, как воздух вокруг неё нагрелся, он раскаленным потоком бьёт её в виски, разгоняет кровь, и ей очень хочется провалиться под землю. Только вот она выдержит, в любом случае выдержит._

_Наверное._

_— Потому… Что…_

_Девочка пытается вдохнуть воздух полной грудью и поднимает взгляд на Саске. Тот смотрит с любопытством, кажется — но никаких иных, более человечных чувств в его взгляде не проскальзывает. Сарада вспоминает, что хотела сказать._

_— Потому что ты никогда не говорил мне этого._

_Жалкая попытка и она сама это ощущает. Поэтому сразу стремится исправиться, словно боится, что её перебьют — для Саске это выглядит забавно._

_— Я имею в виду, ты никогда меня не хвалишь! Ты никогда мной не доволен. Всегда придираешься. Я вижу, что ты меня не любишь!_

_— Твои слова звучат эгоистично._

_Она сжимает зубы со всей силы, так, что немеют десны._

_— Я не эгоистичная!_

_— Вот как? Полагаешь, Суйгетцу был бы лучшим отцом, чем я? Ты все ещё наивный ребёнок._

_Саске разворачивается обратно: он утратил интерес к разговору. Сарада стоит и не знает, что ещё сказать: слова застревают в горле противным комом, да она и понятия не имеет, что могла бы на эти его обвинения ответить._

_— Собирайся._

_И он уходит. Уходит, а Сарада, ненавидя себя, медленно опускается на колени и судорожно всхлипывает, царапая доски пола. Она скрючивается, прижимая колени к тому месту, где должна находиться диафрагма, пытаясь заполнить возникшую пустоту._

_Эгоистичная._

Сарада ощущает чей-то бесцеремонный тычок в бок и, вздрогнув, разлепляет глаза. Сонно оглядывается по сторонам. Уснуть на пирсе посреди дня? Давно с ней такого не было, конечно…

Она вскакивает на ноги, привычным движением выхватив кунай и прищуривается, пытаясь разглядеть пришельца, но тот расплывается белым пятном, и она, чертыхнувшись, убирает кунай на место.

— Ты потеряла свою безрукавку.

Сарада подняла очки.

— Не потеряла, а сняла.

Мицуки заинтересованно наблюдает, как она натягивает предмет одежды.

— А ты спишь на пирсе, потому что загораешь? Осенью солнце уже не такое тёплое, и вероятность получения…

— Нет, — бурчит Сарада, — и вообще, тебе чего?

— Я пришёл, чтобы спросить, идёт ли седьмая команда на Экзамен, потому что хотел узнать, к какому соперничеству мне стоит быть готовым и какие ниндзюцу имеет смысл…

Под монотонный голос приятеля Сарада задумывается.

— Ваша команда тоже идёт туда?

–…Анко-сенсей считает, что… Да, наша команда идёт. Ты сказала «тоже», следовательно, ваша команда тоже отправляется. Мне стоит проработать стратегию боя против шарингана и тайдзюцу.

— И Хитаки тоже?

Мицуки внимательно на неё смотрит своими золотистыми глазами.

— Хитаки не хотел идти, но поскольку в его семье большинство шиноби сдали этот экзамен в тринадцать лет, он решил отправиться туда.

Девушка, прищурившись, посмотрела на небо: солнце клонилось к горизонту, а это означало, что она спала достаточно долго. Она со вздохом пошарилась по карманам, но через три секунды нехотя признала, что оставила телефон дома. Как всегда, впрочем.

— Сколько сейчас времени?

— Корректнее говорить, «который час», потому что так не нарушается конструкция предложения.

Она демонстративно простирает руки к небу.

— Мицуки!

— Сейчас пять часов и сорок две минуты.

Она решительно направляется в сторону Госпиталя, Мицуки шагает рядом. Он странный, но нельзя отрицать, что из него получился отличный товарищ. Кроме того, его команду тоже рекомендовали на Экзамен, и это не могло не радовать, ведь он плоховато сходился с людьми — причём всегда. Все полагали, что определить его в команду номер восемь было откровенно катастрофичным решением, но, как ни странно, она так и не развалилась. В отличие от, например, первой команды Натто.

— Мы идём в Госпиталь, потому что ты хочешь проверить состояние своей головы?

Она раздосадованно зашипела.

— Не-ет, ты не угадал.

— Значит, твоих сокомандников? Хитаки говорил о случае в ресторане, где девушка избила парня, а другая девушка их унесла оттуда, и никто не заплатил владельцу, а исходя из способностей и специфики взаимоотношений твоей команды я полагаю, что это были вы.

Сарада, вздохнув, взялась за ручку двери. Значит, не платить за еду — одна из особенностей? Когда-нибудь Шина не уйдёт безнаказанным. А можно ли считать, что тот удар был возмездием за его мелкие прегрешения? Она хмыкнула.

— Да, мы идём навестить Натто и Шиначику. Только она его не избивала, это был всего лишь приступ.

— Приступ? Судя по силе, приложенной к удару, была выпущена чакра, а иначе Шина-чан быстро бы восстановился благодаря своей способности регенерировать, а это означает, что либо это было связано с пробуждением способностей, либо всего лишь предлогом побить Шину.

— Мицуки, ты умеешь думать про себя?

Сарада шагнула к стойке, жестом попросив парня помолчать.

— Добрый вечер. Могу я узнать, в каких палатах находятся Натто Хагеши и Шиначику Узумаки?

***

Пробуждение было дерьмовым, хотя он не то чтобы вообще отрубался.

Кому он врет.

Шиначику прислушивался к гудению в голове и старался не шевелиться: ноги и руки ощущались какими-то разбитыми. Он попробовал пошевелить пальцами, и те, как ни странно, послушались. Тогда он приоткрыл один глаз и быстро скользнул взглядом по сторонам. Госпиталь.

Снаряжение лежало тут же рядом, и он облегчённо вздохнул: не придётся добывать его с боем. Парень аккуратно раскрыл второй глаз и попытался в деталях восстановить произошедшее.

Итак, Натто попыталась его убить.

Ничего нового, впрочем: он всегда знал, что она его недолюбливает. Как-то у неё вообще было сложно с проявлениями дружелюбия, что, конечно, странно — если забыть, что её мать считается одной из сильнейших куноичи в АНБУ. Подробностей, конечно, никто вот так сообщать не будет, но это было просто одним общеизвестным фактом. Из трех.

Второй: у Натто нет отца.

Третий: эти двое — последние из своего клана.

Шиначику выпрямился и спустил ноги на приятно прохладный пол. Он фактически каждой клеточкой ощущал, что с его тенкетцу что-то не в порядке, пусть они медленно и возвращались в норму. И это — простой удар по лбу?

Он подошёл к вороху одежды и бездумно натянул штаны. Мама научила его своим ударам, которые усиливались за счёт выпуска чакры в определённый момент, но они никогда не имели подобного эффекта: чакра всегда переходила в кинетическую энергию. Она не могла затрагивать систему циркуляции вот так.

Боковым зрением Шиначику заметил что-то белое. Нацепленный на его сумку, которая почему-то лежала в изголовье койки, а не с остальным барахлом, листочек выглядел сиротливо. На нем были нацарапаны разборчивым почерком иероглифы и он понял, что писала мама.

«Шина, твоя система циркуляции чакры была повреждена, поэтому тебе ПРИДЕТСЯ остаться здесь на два дня. Не подлежит обсуждению. Ужин в семь, сам знаешь где столовая.

Мама

P. S. Я все вижу!!!»

Он хмыкнул, складывая записку пополам. В отношении здоровья их семьи Сакура всегда придерживалась самых жёстких правил, и именно поэтому он провел в Госпитале достаточно времени, чтобы выучить здесь каждый закоулок настолько, что мог идти с закрытыми глазами вообще где угодно — и даже ни разу ни в кого не врезаться.

Хотя это заслуга медсестёр, скорее — те оперативно убирали бы потенциальных жертв с его кривого в своей траектории пути.

Он медленно застегнул ремешок сумки на поясе и утомленно сел на стул. Усталость одолела его всего лишь с жалкой попытки одеться, и это как-то… Непривычно. Он прикрыл глаза и понял, что в его экипировке чего-то не хватало, но чего — вспомнить не мог.

Ну, это такая важная вещь, которая всегда с ним, так что он, скорее всего, быстро поймёт, что это такое…

— Шина, что произошло, 'ттэбайо?

Он подпрыгнул на кровати, потом вскочил и, стараясь удержаться на ногах, замахал руками в воздухе. В итоге, все же устояв против коварной ослабленности, он вперил свой взгляд в пришельца, беззаботно расположившегося на подоконнике.

Ну, беззаботным его было трудно назвать, но тем не менее: нормальные люди входят в дверь.

— Па-ап?!

Наруто спрыгнул на пол. Как ни странно, он был даже не при плаще, который так любил носить, как символ признания деревней. О, этот оранжевый плащ с чёрной каемкой в виде пляшущих языков огня! Как-то раз Наруто никак не мог найти его. Нигде. В результате долгих поисков, которые не увенчались никаким успехом он, сцепив зубы, надел плащ Четвёртого.

_— Наруто, ну и зачем? Как будто кто-то не знает, кто ты! И вообще, это плащ Намикадзе._

_— Ну и что? У него же только надпись отличается. И цвет. И…_

_Сакура, не сдержавшись, прыснула: образ потрепанного Наруто в этом белом плаще навевал грустные и не очень воспоминания, связанные с Малым Цукуеми. Они тогда попали в редкостную передрягу, конечно, и все, что им оставалось — держаться друг за друга._

_Но то, как он потом ещё десять минут копался в шкафу Ханами, а затем — в своих старых вещах, востоящих сплошь из оранжевых спортивных костюмов, не замечая, что за его макушку зацепился плюшевый пони на липучке, было достаточно комично, чтобы придать ситуации изящный налёт трагикомичности._

_— Да-да._

_Она подошла к блондину, легко коснулась губами его виска и ненавязчиво начала выталкивать его с кухни. Наруто, медленно уступая, пятился к выходу._

_— Не переживай так сильно, иначе перенервничаешь, и ночевать будешь уже в Госпитале. Все нормально и без плаща. Давай, иди уже!_

_— Ну, я могу ночевать там, только если там будешь ты. Сакура-чан, ты будешь меня навещать?_

_Узумаки придает лицу самое жалостливое выражение, на какое только способен. Она вновь прыскает, мгновенно нацепив на лицо серьёзное выражение и тут же упирает руки в бока._

_— Шиначику, тебя это тоже касается. Думаешь, я не знаю, где ты сидишь?!_

_Он, недовольно бурча себе под нос, вылезает из-под лестницы. Именно сегодня имело смысл прогулять, и тут, как назло, такая подстава._

_А с другой стороны — когда это ему удавалось нормально прогулять Академию? Мир несправедлив. Особенно в такие дни, когда у тебя зачёты._

_— Могу тебе обеспечить Советника, чтобы скрашивал твои ночные часы отчётами, — тыкая в грудь Наруто, Сакура грозно блеснула глазами, — а тебе, — уже развернувшись к Шине, — дополнительные часы с Ирукой-сенсеем._

_— Не надо ночных часов с Ирукой-саном!_

_Шиначику затряс головой, пытаясь отогнать от сознания навязчивый образ директора с папками. Ещё и сверкающего глазами. И стоящего у изголовья кровати…_

_— Ну мам!_

_Она вздохнула и взяла в руки сумку, в которой обычно носила документы. Потом укоризненно посмотрела на две поникшие светловолосые макушки._

_— У вас по десять минут, чтобы оказаться там, где вы должны находиться. Я ушла! Шина, твой бенто._

_Он уныло принял из её рук коробку. Бе-енто…_

_— Са-акура-чан?_

_Она фыркает и быстро чмокает в лоб сначала Шиначику, затем Наруто и уходит. Узумаки-старший чешет затылок и оборачивается к младшему:_

_— Ну что, пойдём?_

_Тот кивает, и они медленно выходят из дома._

Потом выяснилось, что плащ стащила Ханами, сделав себе из него платье и проходив в нем весь учебный день в Академии.

Наруто почесал затылок, ответив сыну несколько озадаченным взглядом.

— Ну… Я немного пораньше закончил… Так что решил через окно.

Опять прогуливает. Хотя, учитывая специфику его профессии, если, конечно, работу хокаге можно так называть, это не так уж и страшно, как бы абсурдно ни звучало это утверждение.

Зато теперь понятно, откуда у самого Шины такая тяга к пропуску занятий и презрение к дверям. Он потёр глаз.

— Ты сбежал от Шикамару-сана, что ли?

— Ага. Так что у тебя здесь произошло?

Он ненадолго задумался. Как много имеет смысл рассказать? Натто явно не нарочно, и разваливать команду особого смысла не имеет. Особенно — накануне Чунинского Экзамена, который так важен для каждого из них.

— Д-да… Тут… С Натто что-то произошло — приступ, вроде. И она меня ударила. Не нарочно, конечно, — заметив взгляд отца, он поспешно исправился, — но ощутимо. Она тоже пострадала.

— Приступ? И как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он задумчиво потянул правую руку вбок, и та немедленно отозвалась тупой слабой болью.

— Да нормально. Мог бы и не навещать, тебя же Шикамару-сан прибьет.

Наруто на эти слова отмахнулся, ухмыльнувшись.

— Да ладно! Всё равно там ничего особо важного. Как долго собираешься сидеть в больнице?

Два дня.

Я все вижу! 

— Да не знаю. Вообще нормально себя чувствую.

Он подошёл к окну и, сев на подоконник, свесил ноги вниз. Тёплый вечерний ветер приятно шевелил его волосы, и Шиначику с удовольствием подставил лицо тёплым закатным лучам. Нафига так долго лежать в Госпитале?

— Мы, наверное, отправляемся на Чунинский Экзамен.

Тот подошёл ближе, а затем так же перекинул ноги на улицу и сел, облокотившись о колени.

— Вот как. А как себя чувствуют остальные?

Парень прищурился на солнце.

— Ну, вообще-то, я пострадал больше всех, если подумать. Если с Натто все о’кей, я думаю, что мы сможем отправиться в Страну Молний.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы ещё не наладили с ними транспортное сообщение? Вам придётся добираться пешком, а это — пять дней самым быстрым темпом. Вы уверены в своём решении?

— Да. Даже если придётся бежать на руках, пап.

На самом деле он не был так уверен, что Сарада согласится. Из всей команды она больше всех переживала насчёт Экзамена и их состояния. На самом деле Шина тоже нервничал насчёт Натто: её приступ мог иметь весьма далеко идущие последствия, он понимал это как ирьенин. Но…

— Для Натто очень важно попасть туда. Она, скорее всего, даже сбежит из больницы ради того, чтобы попасть на него.

— Это не будет иметь смысл.

— А?

— Подумай о чувствах Сарады. Она искренне переживает за вас двоих, и…

— Да знаю я, просто…

— В первую очередь вы должны думать друг о друге, а не об амбициях. Это важно.

Парень расслабленно закрыл глаза и откинулся назад, оперевшись на руки. Потом поболтал ногами, постучав пятками о стену. Важно.

— Для начала мне придётся поговорить с ними двоими. В любом случае. Я, кстати, хотел спросить…

Наруто вопросительно склонил голову набок.

— Как прошёл твой экзамен на чунина? Я просто… Ну… Как ты сработался с мамой и Саске-саном? Это было…

— Сложно. Но ни один из нас не сомневался у принятом решении. Впрочем, никто из нас не получил чунина в тот раз, так что его можно не считать. Точно говорю.

— А ещ…

— А знаешь что?

Мужчина вскочил на ноги, и Шиначику интуитивно ощутил, как папа концентрирует чакру. В ногах. Это было одной из странных разновидностей сенсорики, которой он обладал: её действие распространялось только на членов семьи, и он считал её бесполезной. Впрочем, все может когда-нибудь пригодиться, нет?

— Вставай!

— Зачем?

Наруто размял плечи, стоя на стене, и Шина склонил голову набок, чтобы смотреть на отца более или менее ровно. Шея предательски хрустнула, и он с трудом подавил в себе желание зашипеть от боли.

— Прогуляемся наверх!

Всё ещё пытаясь размять шею, он поплелся за уверенно шагающим наверх Наруто. Он так сильно отличался от мамы — та ни за что бы не позволила ему разгуливать по стене, только очнувшись. Папа же, очевидно, привык к запредельным нагрузкам, отчего интуитивно ждал того же и от окружающих, и Шине всегда было интересно, как такие разные люди сошлись, хотя и не мог жаловаться на этих двоих.

Мама не давала папе помереть на работе, а папа не позволял ей зашиться ни в Госпитале, ни дома, хотя изначально это и было незаметно. Узумаки-младший полагал, что это во всех семьях так — пока не познакомился с одноклассниками, Хитаки, Сарада, Натто — пусть список и был длиннее, но как минимум эти трое заставили его хотя бы приблизительно понять боль своих семей. Неполных. Несчастных.

Шина, выдохнув, отогнал от себя тоскливые мысли и вышел на крышу Госпиталя, где дул ветер, причём прохладный. Он вдохнул воздух, почувствовав, как голова проясняется и лениво потянулся вверх, скосив взгляд на отца.

— Отлично.

Наруто встал перед ним, и Шиначику подумал, что сейчас произойдёт что-то важное. Поэтому выпрямился и уверенно посмотрел в голубые глаза отца. Да, вот так.

— Я хочу научить тебя одной технике.

Парень расширил глаза.

— Это… Это…

Наруто хитро улыбнулся, и Шина коротко взвизгнул от удовольствия. Правда что ли?!

— Это то, о чем я думаю?!

— Э… Да.

Он с важным видом кивнул.

— Да-а-а! Ну наконец-то!

— Хорошо. Смотри печати.

— Но ты говорил, что учился этому больше месяца?..

— Ну… Я создавал её дольше месяца, вообще-то.

— Пап, почему ты не учил меня ей раньше, 'ттебане?!

— Ну… Я думал, что время ещё не пришло… Так, печать концентрации.

Шина сложил её. Ну наконец!

— Готов?

— Да!

Три, два…

— Техника Соблазнения!

— Расен-сюрикен!

Две девушки уставилась друг на друга. Одна непонимающе таращилась перед собой, вторая медленно, но верно приобретала синеватй оттенок.

— Папа, это че?!

— Шиначику, это че?!

Техника развеялась, вернув им прежний облик. Шиначику ткнул указательным пальцем на Наруто и заорал:

— Это подстава! Как ты мог так со мной поступить?!

— Да ты о чем вообще?! Я же обещал что научу тебя своей личной технике! Я же научил!

— ЭТО КАКОЕ-ТО ТУПОЕ ХЕНГЕ! Я ДУМАЛ, ТЫ О РАСЕН-СЮРИКЕНЕ!

— ТЫ ДАЖЕ СТИХИЮ ВЕТРА НЕ ОСВОИЛ! НЕ ФАКТ, ЧТО ОНА ВООБЩЕ У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ!

— Тогда нафига ты подсовываешь мне это тупое секси-джитцу?! Если я его хоть раз использую, меня точно изнасилуют!

— Не говори ерунды! Со мной же все нормально!

— Я только что потратил остатки чакры, чтобы на пять секунд превратиться в не пойми кого! Незаметно, знаешь!

Наруто и Шиначику синхронно вздохнули.

— По рамену?

— Ага.

В «Ичираку» было по-прежнему, и они с удобством расположились на своих обычных местах. Парень с удовольствием потянул воздух носом: обоняние щекотал запах наваристого бульона и специй. Такой привычный, почти родной запах.

— Идтадакимас!

— Идтадакимас!

Впрочем, если посмотреть на их с папой удостоверения личности, все станет до смешного очевидным. Он невольно улыбнулся, думая об этом.

— Пап?

— М?

— Та… Э-э… Техника, которую ты мне показал, она же не обычная?

— С чего ты взял?

От взгляда подростка не ушёл тот факт, что, отвечая, он подавился бульоном. Торжество!

— А-ага! Попался!

Наруто нервно заозирался по сторонам, и Шиначику понял, что стоит на табурете. Поэтому он поспешно слез вниз.

— Ну, я создавал её… Э… Случайно это вышло, 'ттэбайо!

— Да, да, верю я тебе.

Узумаки-младший с удовольствием втянул обжигающе горячей лапши и зажмурился от удовольствия.

— В общем, у меня не получалось хенге, хотя оно и было одной из базовых техник.

— Фига.

— Я пытался тренироваться сам, но… Э… Все преображения были какими-то до странного губастыми, а если учесть, что я в основном копировал Ируку-сенсея и господина Третьего…

Шиначику попытался подавить рвущийся наружу приступ смеха и тут же ощутил, как чем-то подавился. Закашлялся, пытаясь, беззвучно сотрясаясь, дослушать историю до конца, но, Ками, губастый Сандайме джи-джи… О-о-о-о…

Наруто с обеспокоенным выражением лица похлопал его по спине, но он разглядел в голубых глазах отца пляшущих чёртиков. Очевидно же, он рассчитывал именно на такой эффект.

— В общем, я решил попробовать копировать женщин. Получалось лучше, конечно, но все ещё далеко до идеала. И вот однажды я скопировал сестрёнку Аяме, напутав от усталости печати — я сформировпл быка вместо тигра тогда. Честно говоря, я плохо понял, что сделал, но получилось хорошо — меня никто не узнал, вот.

— Так это хенге или нет?

— Словно сказать, евфли чефтно. Стванно офуфается, скажи?

Шина глотнул жирного бульона и кивнул.

— Да, подозрительно похоже на какую-то недоделанную трансформацию. А зачем тебе вообще была нужна эта техника, пап?

Наруто уже съел свою порцию, и это спасло его от того, чтобы подавиться второй раз.

— Понимаешь, взрослые — жутко скучные люди. Я добил этой техникой стольких людей! Даже Третьего. И Изврашенного Отшельника. Много кого, короче. Но у неё есть побочный эффект.

— Побочный эффект?

— Да. Разочаровываешься в окружающих тебя людях, особенно когда видишь их реакцию, ощущаешь их оценивающие взгляды на своём теле, пусть и ненастоящем. Когда я видел выражения их лиц, это ощущалось так, словно вдруг выяснялось, что… Я не знаю, как объяснить.

— Понятно. Но ты научишь меня Расен-Сюрикену?

Наруто взъерошил его светлые волосы, легко улыбнувшись.

— Ты освоил Расенган в три раза быстрее меня, и даже делаешь его одной рукой. Такими темпами ты слишком меня перегонишь, мне даже как-то неловко за себя и свои навыки.

Шиначику фыркнул, доедая из миски ростки бамбука.

— Ну да, ну да.

***

Шина лениво развалился на кровати. Больничная еда, несомненно, была высокого качества, но стоит ли говорить, насколько лучше был рамен? Ладно, он в любом случае не планировал оставаться здесь надолго — просто сейчас его тенкетцу в полном раздрае, так что стоит остаться в Госпитале на подольше.

Хотя у них остается всего два дня, какое, нахрен, «на подольше»?!

Что-то упало внизу. Шиначику безразлично прислушался к грохоту и лениво перекатился на правый бок, чтобы смотреть в окно, а не на потолок и засопел, пытаясь придумать какой-нибудь выход из этой дурацкой ситуации.

Сарада — очень ответственный генин, вряд ли ее будет легко уломать. Нет, серьезно. Он прекрасно понимал, почему она сопротивлялась их с Натто решению, но, скорее всего, это было также связано с ее отношениями с отцом (не просто же так она всякий раз прерывала все попытки команды поговорить о нем?). Но все-таки, все-таки.

Он зажмурился. Какого хрена все должно быть так сложно?!

Еще папа с этим его тупым хенге. Почему оно так тупо ощущалось? Обычная Техника перевоплощения чувствовалась по-другому, не так… Стремно. Шиначику подумал, что его уже тошнит от всех этих рассуждений, поэтому сел на кровати и начал растирать себе уши в попытке разогнать кровообращение. Все надоело.

Важно.

Почему командная работа важна?

Шиначику скучающе зевнул. Телефон остался дома, он все равно редко его брал с собой, а сегодня так вообще не было предлога, чтобы не забыть его под кроватью, так что заняться было решительно нечем. Папа смылся довольно быстро — скорее всего, проведет остаток рабочего дня под гнетом неотложных обязанностей, подгоняемый укоризненным взглядом Шикамару-сана. Представив себе эту картину, парень ехидно хихикнул.

Это тебе за долбанное Секси-джитцу!

Кстати, какие там печати?

Не то чтобы ему хотелось использовать эту технику. Она не стоит того, чтобы тратить на нее чакру, которая все еще медленно восстанавливалась, но…

Впрочем, все может когда-нибудь пригодиться, нет?

Конечно, меньше всего Узумаки-младший ожидал, что дверь откроется, явив взгляду последнего человека на земле, который мог бы подобное простить, зрелище оголенной-синей-секси-девочки.

— ШИНАЧИКУ!!!

Последним, что он увидел, перед тем, как вырубиться, был ее локоть. Локоть Натто.

Пытается убить его второй раз за день? Неплохо.

Потом все потемнело.

***

— Ну и в чем смысл лежать в Госпитале, если ты все равно его прикончишь?!

— Откуда мне было знать, что этот идиот выкинет нечто подобное?

— Я предполагал, что тот приступ был предлогом для выражения твоей неприязни по отношению к…

— Мицуки!

— Но в итоге ты подкрепила мою теорию о том, что…

— Шиначику, шевелиться можешь?

Он медленно открыл глаза, фокусируя взгляд на источнике звука. Сарада.

— Гр-кх… Да.

— Хэй, Шина, если ты планируешь выкидывать подобные штуки, не думай, что долго протянешь.

Он приподнял голову. Как ни странно, он ощущал себя сравнительно неплохо — хотя локоть Натто всегда был достаточно грозным оружием. Возможно, она била не в полную силу? Неважно, впрочем.

— Я уже понял, что ты хочешь меня убить.

Сарада хмыкнула и протянула ему протектор. Так вот какой детали не хватало! Он взял его в руки и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот изрядно помялся. Перевел взгляд на Хагеши, которая выглядела крайне бледной: она, к тому же, мялась у двери, и Шиначику невольно ощутил сочувствие ней.

Хотя сочувствовие, скорее, нужно было ему.

— Я…

Она прерывисто вздохнула.

— Простите меня.

В палате повисла неловкая тишина. Мицуки заинтересованно оглядывался, Сарада застыла, скрестив руки на груди, Шина же просто пытался более-менее въехать в ситуацию. Затем вздохнул. Придётся решить эту проблему сейчас.

— Ничего страшного. Я сам… Э-э-э-э-э… Виноват. Но, раз уж мы все так удачно здесь собрались, я предлагаю принять решение. Ну, типа, окончательное.

Сарада перевела на него тяжёлый взгляд, но он встретил его с достоинством — как сам, по крайней мере, полагал.

— Вы сейчас — два пациента. Вам плохо, — жёстко отрезала она, — и вы собираетесь отправляться на какой-то экзамен, на котором есть даже возможность погибнуть?

— Мне не плохо, — в том же тоне ответил он, — я нормально себя чувствую. Хорошая регенерация.

— Ох, как скажешь. Но твой приступ? — она обернулась к Хагеши, — А если он повторится? Если тебе станет ещё хуже? Понимаете, в чем тут дело: я не хочу, чтобы вы шли туда исключительно потому, что не хочу, чтобы кто-либо пострадал, это что, так сложно понять?!

Под конец её голос сорвался, слова звучали невнятно, и Натто застыла, как каменное изваяние.

— Сарада-чан, мы знаем. Мы ценим это. Но есть ли тогда смысл вообще становиться шиноби? Мы должны быть выносливыми. Кроме того…

— Мы ведь должны быть командой.

Хриплый голос шатенки тяжело припечатал нить разговора. Все взгляды в комнате обратились на неё.

— Я доставляю определённые неудобства, и я осознаю это. Если у вас будет время, вы вполне можете подать прошение о замене члена команды — с этим не должно возникнуть проблем.

— На-чан, ты…

— Я понимаю твои опасения, Сарада, — обратилась она к куноичи, — и не буду возражать против вашего совместного решения, пусть мне и нужно попасть туда.

Она стояла, бледная, с опущенной головой и сжатыми в кулаки ладонями. Узумаки почувствовал, как к горлу поступает что-то.

— Что за бред ты несешь?

— Что…

— Мы одна команда, На-чан! Если мы будем менять членов нашей команды, как перчатки, сможем мы вообще стать шиноби?

— В чём заключается смысл слова «шиноби»?

Её голос звучал безжизненно, и Шина невольно запнулся.

— Мы должны делать то, что должны. Миссия. Долг перед деревней. Спасение жизней товарищей. И если в команде нет взаимопонимания, то имеет смысл эту команду распустить.

Он никак не мог допустить подобного хода мыслей. Никак. Поэтому встал с кровати и подошёл к ней, в попытке увидеть её глаза, встал рядом. Черт.

— Ты не понимаешь! Мы — не твоя предыдущая команда!

Она подняла взгляд, в котором не читалось ничего, кроме убийственно го спокойствия.

— А какая разница?

Он схватил её за плечи, но тут же подавил в себе желание встряхнуть её. Этого делать было нельзя.

— Да что с тобой? Почему ты не замечаешь очевидного? Сарада-чан беспокоится о тебе, и только поэтому пытается нас отговорить! Я понимаю, что ты не нарочно… Э… Вырубила меня с утра. Почему ты не считаешь нас своими друзьями, 'ттэбане?

— Друзьями…

Она подняла светло-серые глаза наверх, ответив все тем же по-идиотски ровным взглядом. Шиначику ненавидел, когда люди смотрели так, это было словно… Пощечина? Да такие взгляды словно отрицал сам факт его существования.

— Да!

Сарада подошла и тоже положила руку на её плечо, и Шиначику, вздрогнув, ослабил хватку. Он обратил внимание, что Учиха тоже выглядит бледновато, ехидно хмыкнув про себя. Команда с вегето-сосудистой гистонией… А что, им всем подходит такой стремный диагноз. Особенно сейчас.

— Про… Прости, Натто?

— Что?

— Я знаю, что ты не была виновата, но я просто понятия не имею, что должна была ещё сделать. Я не хотела сильно давить на тебя или что-то ещё.

Девушка шумно выпустила воздух и слабо улыбнулась.

— Что, даже так? Я понимаю, Сарада. Но…

На этом моменте она неожиданно сильно стиснула их двоих в объятьях, и Шина засипел, неожиданно поняв, куда именно ушёл её последний удар.

— Так мы… Агх… Идём на Экзамен, или как?

— Я полагаю, что изначальное решение и ваши последующие действия означают, что вы все же туда отправитесь?

— Ками, Мицуки, я забыла, что ты тут!

— Я думал, что ваши объятия были предназначены для членов команды номер семь, а не для…

— Да заткнись ты уже.

Вчетвером обниматься было неудобно, бессмысленно, глупо — но приятно. Что было странным, а Шиначику не хотел быть странным, но он все равно не решался развалить эту кучу мала, так что продолжал стоять, как дурак. Хаос.

— Я думаю, что отговаривать вас нет смысла?

— Ага. Сарада, ты…

— Ладно, ладно, не смотри так. Я соглашусь. А то мне ещё остаётся, если в моей команде одни неисправимые оптимисты и придурки?

— Смириться?

— Вот уж нет! Что по мне ползёт?! Мицуки!


	4. Красиво

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> музыка - Bishops Knife Trick, Fall Out Boy. приятного чтения!

Ханаби расслабленно потянулась, разминая затекшие плечи и с удовольствием зевнула. Рука так и тянулась почесать лоб, а еще лучше – снять этот дурацкий протектор, который она всю жизнь носила на плече, и ходить, как раньше. Жаль, что это невозможно, но что поделать – политика клана. Обязанности. Проигрыши.  
Она откинулась на спинку диванчика и подавила в зародыше желание взять еще бутыль сакэ. Алкоголичкой стать легко, потерять нажитое слезами и потом – еще легче, а команду номер семь она именно выгрызала собственными зубами. Хорошо еще, что на посту стоял Шестой, который не пускал дел на самотек, пусть и набрал себе приличный штат, разгребающий основную массу бумажной волокиты. Если бы не него поддержка, осталась бы она беззубой навсегда, да не просто беззубой - еще и прислуживающей в поместье. Второй сорт, или как там все любят говорить? А, неважно.  
На улице смеркалось, вернее – уже совсем стемнело, а завтра стоило встать пораньше. Экзамен на чунина… Ха. Они готовы.  
Ханаби чувствовала усталость. Ей просто надоело слишком многое. Необходимо было присутствовать на клановом собрании каждую неделю, необходимо было докладывать о своей деятельности и в Резиденцию, и главе клана, которым, черт их бы всех побрал, являлся кто угодно, кроме Хинаты. Сверху шли тренировки с Хитаки, и это откровенно заболбало.  
Как будто ей кто-то за это платит.  
Бутылка стояла пустой, как-то даже грустно, но сама Ханаби ощущала точно такую же пустоту. Все детство за ней ходила няня, но та почему-то никогда не выглядела недовольной, хотя работать около шести лет фактически без выходных не выглядело чем-то привлекательным. Она же из побочной ветви, ну так что? Ее никогда что ли не бесил факт того, что она работает буквально за еду и кров?   
Ханаби ощутила смутную неприязнь к клановой системе.  
\- Хэй!  
К столику подошел Удон, и она слабо улыбнулась, приветствуя его.  
\- Хэй.  
Учитывая малобюджетность ресторана, было как-то немного глупо надеяться на полную приватность, а на что-либо дороже она попросту не могла тратиться: слишком многое уходило на снаряжение и аренду квартиры.  
Впрочем, Удон был не худшим собеседником.  
\- Я присяду? – он сделал вопросительный жест и замер над столиком. Она кивнула.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Непохоже на здоровый образ жизни.  
Он указал на пустую бутыль, хмыкнув. К столику подошел долговязый утомленный юнец и поинтересовался сущностью заказа новоприбывшего, кивнул, и, бурча себе под нос «соба, бутыль вишневого вина и два стейка» поплелся в сторону кухни. Ханаби проводила его равнодушным взглядом.  
\- Стейки? Не говори мне о здоровом образе жизни.  
\- Семпай, я забочусь о вас.  
Она хмыкнула и взяла в руки пузатую бутылку из темно-зеленого стекла, в котором неверно бликовал свет полуживых лампочек. Повертела в длинных пальцах, но ничего не ощутила. Что же.  
\- Как работается с Седьмым? Он вас, наверное, на обед и ужин ест.  
\- Хах! Все не так плохо, Ханаби-семпай. Правда, работаем мы раза в полтора интенсивнее чем раньше, хотя это и нельзя ставить в вину Хокаге-сама.  
Ханаби скучно. Она чувствует, как ей чего-то хочется – сорваться, побежать в лес, сходить на миссию, напиться до беспамятства, но над головой словно бы висит меч: ты никуда не пойдешь, потому что я так сказал.  
Чертов старик. А знаешь что? Уверена, в Стране Молнии весело. И ты туда не дотянешься, никак не дотянешься.  
\- Почему же работы прибавилось?  
Удон поправляет очки, а затем с удовольствием берется за палочки: принесли заказ. Официант, уныло шаркая подошвами, удаляется, и Удон, проглотивший первый кусок мяса, отвечает:  
\- Мы ведем активную работу в куче направлений сразу. И это в рамках одного Департамента, прикинь? Я вот охреневаю, что работаю и на транспортном сообщении между Конохой и Кумогакуре, и на Общей Безопасности, и на пищевом продовольствии для обеспечения АНБУ.  
Она фыркает и думает о том, что не стала бы больше никогда работать в офисе. А с другой стороны, Удон никогда не проявлял себя как выдающийся шиноби, так что для него эта работа… подходила? Или он для нее подходил?  
\- А как дела у твоих ребят? Я слышал краем уха, что Чунинский экзамен через пару дней.  
\- Я их рекомендовала, да.  
Удон хмыкает и втягивает собу.  
\- Завтра они решат, идти им или нет. Вернее, у них будет три дня, но решат они именно завтра.  
\- Вот как? А по слухам седьмая команда не является лучшей.  
\- Да ладно, как будто твоя команда была круче, когда вы получили чунинов.  
\- Да нет, я имею в виду, что у нее странный состав.  
Ханаби хочет домой и спать. Она далеко не в первый раз слышит о «странном комнадном составе», о «проблемах» и тому подобном, так что ей отчаянно скучно. Она зевает.  
\- Да, да, да. Ничего, они сдадут.  
\- А ты в них уверена. Конохамару-кун тоже заявил свою команду, прожужжал мне все уши.  
Она смотрит на уши Удона. Они оттопырены.  
\- М-м. Я в курсе.  
\- …А еще он все никак не мог заткнуться о своей новой любви. Хотел его убить, если честно.  
Она догадывалась, почему.  
\- Почему не убил?  
\- Он делал огромные глаза всякий раз, когда я замахивался.  
\- А мог бы поговорить с ним вместо того, чтобы пытаться сделать невозможное.  
Тот фыркнул и отпил из бокала густое, сладкое вино.  
\- Каждый день с ним разговариваю, и в чем толк?  
Ханаби потерла переносицу. Что же, можно и так. Но на Исе было смотреть жалко, что диссоциировало с его брутальной внешностью – впрочем, необходимо помнить, что какие-то вещи не меняются. Особенно выражения лица, пусть само лицо поменяется хоть тысячу раз, это Ханаби помнила по Хинате. По Неджи.  
С Удоном все работало абсолютно так же.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я имею в виду?  
Он жует мясо, берет с тарелки последний кусочек и вертит его на кончиках палочек. Совершенно не факт, что ему был нужен какой-то совет, но Ханаби устала и ей очень надоело мучаться скукой, такой противной, душной. Идея влезть в чью-то жизнь уже не кажется совсем глупой – пусть это и всего лишь разговор. Впрочем, она не планирует зарываться глубоко, так что…  
\- Знаешь что? Ждать имеет смысл только в одном случае.  
Она чувствует себя немного пьяной, равнодушной и бесконечно утомленной. Совсем не в ее стиле раздавать советы направо и налево, но, если честно – какая разница, черт?   
\- Вот как. Даешь мне ценные указания?  
Она вздыхает и переводит взгляд с внезапно посерьезневшего лица приятеля в окно: небо заволокло мутными тучами, фонарь беспокойно мигает, выхватывая из темноты мрачные ветви деревьев. Советы, значит?  
\- Ох, с этим нужно быть осторожным, Удон-кун. Сам же знаешь, что рекомендации неудачников не стоят ничего.  
Он фыркнул и вновь отпил из бокала, но в его взгляде начала скользить заинтересованность. Кажется. Неважно, впрочем.  
\- Знаешь, Ханаби-семпай, в моем случае и советы специалистов могут оказаться бессильными, так что мне в некотором роде все равно. Но тебя я бы послушал.  
Ханаби надоевшим ей самой жестом коснулась лба и поморщилась, ощутив пальцами прохладный металл протектора, затем подушечками обвела высеченный на нем узор закручивающегося спиралью внутрь листа.  
\- Если упростить все – просто признайся ему. Я думаю, что этого будет достаточно. Чтобы расставить все точки над «i». Хината, скажем, так и поступила в свое время.  
\- Не знал, что ей нравится Тадаши. То есть я хотел сказать…  
\- Я не про Тадаши.  
Он вздыхает.  
\- Так и знал.  
\- Во всяком случае, определенность гораздо лучше подвешенности, Удон-кун. Главное, не забывай, что этот совет ты получаешь от главной неудачницы Конохи, и действуй по обстоятельствам.  
\- Хах.  
Она знает, что это звучало несколько по-идиотски, поэтому, решив, что на сегодня достаточно, она встает с диванчика и потягивается.  
\- Ладно, на сегодня с меня хватит. Доброй ночи.  
Удон задумчиво смотрит поверх пустой тарелки и ничего не отвечает, и Ханаби, не оборачиваясь, выходит из ресторана.  
***  
Неджи прошел немного вглубь рощи и прислушался к бархатной тишине. Он ощущал телом легкую приподнятость, которая, как он знал из опыта, перерастет завтра в головную боль. Бессонница ощущалась отвратительно, и первые ощущения, как эхо от грома, начинали отдаваться где-то в области висков. Он осмотрелся, но бьякуган так и не активировал, вздохнул и сел в позу лотоса.  
АНБУ с жутковатой способностью. Как интересно. Да еще и в то же время, в том же месте, просто по-ра-зи-тель-но. А с другой стороны – на чем бы ни пытались подловить Неджи, все уже давно было перепробовано, и теперь не имело совершенно никакого смысла: а какая теперь всем разница, если Хиаши уже все решил. Буквально все.  
Он слышит призрачное шуршание сандалий и напрягает спину, готовый отразить абсолютно любые удары: ему не впервой отражать вслепую, а бьякуган он хотел бы еще поберечь. Хоть немного.  
Легкий ветер касается его правой щеки, отдавая запахом книжной пыли и засушенных ромашек, и он непроизвольно вздрагивает. Все же бессонница изрядно сказывается на нервной системе – хотя это и так очевидно.  
\- Доброй ночи.  
Он не открывает глаз и даже не шевелится. Доброй ночи, как же.  
\- Честно говоря, не ожидала, что ты придешь, Неджи… кун?  
Он все же открывает один глаз – не выдерживает, хотя сам и не понимает, чего именно. Фиолетововолосая стоит в двух метрах, прислонившись к ствол, покрытому жесткой корой, местами отходящей от дерева.  
\- Ты бросила мне вызов. Возможно, не стоило отвечать на него, но…  
Его бесцеремонно перебивают, и он буквально проглатывает слова, вертевшиеся на языке:  
\- До чего же ты занудный! Ну так давай драться, а не чесать языками.  
Неджи встает на ноги и занимает оборонительную позицию: если он использует Сто Двадцать Восемь Ударов, то поединок закончится быстро – пусть она и не похожа на куноичи, способную так легко себя победить. Главное – оборо…  
Его почти хлопают по плечу: почти – потому что он резко разворачивается и перехватывает чужую руку. Это действие тоже нельзя считать завершенным – рука растворяется в воздухе с характерным хлопком, и о землю глухо ударяется кусок бревна. К этому моменту Неджи уже сидит на ветке – сидит настороженно, но все еще не активирует бьякуган.  
Оно того не стоит.  
В ствол вонзается кунай – примерно в двадцати сантиметрах от его головы, и Хьюга отлетает назад, замечая, что на ручку не была нацеплена печать. Она промахнулась, или же?..  
На самом деле промахнуться было несложно: при всей ее чувствительности как сенсора, зацепить обычным оружием в такой темноте джонина не представлялось возможным. Нужны были специальные глаза – ну или потянуть время до рассвета, который дал бы какую-никакую видимость, только вот Неджи не собирался сражаться так долго. Он не идиот.  
Все-таки активирует бьякуган.  
Перегруженные глаза – плохие глаза: даже несмотря на то, что завтра у него выходной, он не может себе позволить потерять зрение. Но по ощущениям у него остается еще пара часов – так что можно себе позволить немного перетрудиться, чтобы, наконец, выместить накопившуюся злобу.  
Она бурлит внутри, иногда утихает, но все равно продолжает давать о себе знать: эта чертова вечная несправедливость, которая разъедает внутренности и бьет в голову: этот брак для нас очень важен, я надеюсь, что ты понимаешь это, Неджи. К тому же лучшей партии тебе не стоит ожидать – но ты слишком умен, чтобы я разъяснял тебе такие очевидные вещи. Если проще – все благоволит этому браку.  
Да, все. Абсолютно все. Клановая политика благоволит ему, Хиаши благоволит, да все вокруг, черт, будут счастливы заиметь такого образцового цепного пса, да.  
Неджи с размаху бьет в дерево, и оно, шелестя листьями, медленно заваливается назад. Порезы на ладонях противнейшим образом напоминают о себе, и он подавляет в себе желание поморщиться. Нет.  
\- Достала!  
Сверху на него прыгают, но своевременное использование Кайтена сводит эту попытку атаки в ноль. Извернувшись в воздухе, Нигами приземляется на ноги и смотрит на мерцающий вихрь, не отрывая взгляда. Красиво.

Нигами любит, когда красиво.


	5. Куноичи и идиот

Наруто, конечно, не слишком умный, но он не самоубийца. Совершенно точно.

— Э-э-э-э… А ты уверен, что это вообще сработает?

Джирайя уверенно кивает головой, самодовольно улыбаясь. И все бы ничего, только вот посреди тренировки заводить разговор о поцелуях, если честно, не слишком уместно, хотя есть ли вообще смысл говорить об уместности, когда дело касается Иззвращенца? Наруто уныло сопит. Этот подлец использует запрещенные приемы!

— Конечно! Это не может не сработать.

Коне-ечно. Особенно когда дело касается ее. Что-то подсказывает парню, что Эро-саннин имеет опыт абсолютно в любых областях, кроме романтических, как бы иронично это ни звучало, а в данном конкретном случае все прямо-таки вопит о том, что джи-джи просто хочет поделиться — то ли нажитым, то ли наболевшим, и с одной стороны Наруто это все не интересует, а с другой — ну хоть капельку… хоть немного…

— Я, эм… Уважаю твой опыт и все такое, но применять на практике… Ты пробовал хоть раз?

Джирайя немного сдувается, и это не ускользает от взгляда Наруто. Ага, хороший совет. Как же.

— Пробовал!

Наруто вытаращивается. Бли-ин, серьезно? На жабах или на девицах легкого поведения, интересно?

— Эм?

Извращенный Отшельник горделиво улыбается и тыкает себя большим пальцем в грудь, игнорируя здравый подростковый скептицизм, излучаемый Узумаки.

— С Цунаде, да. Правда, я не дошёл до трех.

Непредсказуемость, слабоумие и отвага. Парень косится на наставника и пытается понять, почему ба-чан оставила незадачливого поклонника в живых, но, глядя на полуухмылку последнего, ответа на этот вопрос не находит. А с другой стороны — может, это сигнал свыше? Ну, что Наруто… ну… может, это…

Фигня.

— О-о-у, не дошёл, значит. Это у тебя с тех весёлых пор остался вон тот шрам на плече? И ухо рассечено.

— Ба-ака, моё плечо — результат горного обвала…

Наруто зевает.

— …который устроила Цуна.

Блондин давится воздухом, хватается за живот и катится по траве, задыхаясь в приступе полуистерического смеха. Гамакичи, уныло пронаблюдав за этим, выплевывает остатки жабьего масла и начинает складывать печати.

— Эй, вы! Я пришёл тренироваться, а не выслушивать тупые истории двух неудачников.

— Сам неудачник!

— Меня никто не отшивает, в отличие от вас!

— Тебя некому!

— Ага, некому. Прямо как тебя. Хотя претенденты есть, кажется…

— Заткнись!

— Сам заткнись! Помрешь, а с девочкой так и не поцелуешься.

Гамакичи высовывает язык и нарочито низким голосом протягивает: «ба-а-а-а-ака». Наруто краснеет, как помидор.

— А ну иди сюда, головастик-переросток! Я поцелуюсь, понял?!

— Не обманывайся, крушение надежд всегда такое болезненное…

— ГАМАКИЧИ!!!

В момент, когда Расенган достигает места, на котором сидела ехидная жабища, там остается только облачко белесого дыма, которое быстро рассеивается, являя миру красного и пыхтящего Наруто.

***

Раненый Наруто — это плохо. Сакура чувствует крохотные иголки кончиками пальцев, ступнями — чувствует, что бессознательный Наруто — это плохо. Только у неё осталось немного чакры, и это выгоняет её в панику.

Цунаде-сама способна едва ли не мертвеца с того света вернуть, но сейчас она фактически сама оттуда, поэтому многого ждать смысла от нее нет, и это плохо, плохо, плохо.

Они куда-то летят, пульс Наруто — непривычно слаб. Она концентрирует чистую чакру так аккуратно, как только может: давай, давай, ну хоть немного, ну! Какого черта не помогает-то?!

Воздуха как-то мало, хотя её и обдувает ветром. Мало, мало, мало. Она хватает ртом воздух и высвобождает еще чакры. Всё получится, получится.

Она гонит прочь, игнорирует здравый смысл, который говорит ей о пульсе, она чувствует это на клеточном уровне, мышцами, нервным клетками: сердце Наруто ещё никогда не билось столь слабо, это его сильное, выносливое сердце, перекачивающее кровь, его кровь, насыщающее ткани его подросткового, но быстро взрослеющего тела кислородом. Оно способно вместить в себе весь мир, и теперь — сдаётся? Теперь?

Она задыхается, ничего не может поделать с паникой, захватывающей все её существо в свои удушающие тиски, пытается справиться с ужасающей нехваткой кислорода. Дыши, Сакура, медик должен жить до конца.

Странно, но на этот раз циничные речи, всегда столь действенные, ни черта не помогают.

Жизнь Наруто, такая яркая, такая громкая, такая важная, прямо сейчас скользит между её дрожащих пальцев и растворяется в темноте этой ненавистной ночи. Вслед за надеждой ускользает красный покров чакры, который поддерживал в ней шаткую уверенность в том, что все будет хорошо — просто исчезает. Ещё более холодный воздух бьёт по лицу Харуно, ничуть не помогая против комка, безнадёжно застрявшего в дыхательных путях.

Опять она ничем не может ему помочь. Совсем.

Ей плохо, голова соображает куда хуже, и она истерично припадает к груди Наруто — такой широкой, всегда тёплой — она просто знает, что его грудная клетка скрывает сильные лёгкие, большое сердце и запечатанного Кьюби, знает, ведь сама его лечила столько раз. Она знает даже, сколько литров воздуха он вдыхает и вдыхает за час сна, но в данный момент это все неважно — дурацкий орган, предназначенный для простой функции насоса — перекачке крови! — он сдаётся, он замирает, он… он…

Внутри Сакуры обрывается все.

— Почему мои медицинские ниндзюцу не помогают?!

Взгляд юного Казекаге — такой же паникующий, но в нем скользит ещё и сочувствие. Глаза же Сакуры расширены ужасом смерти, худшим из всех ужасов — страх потери самого близкого тебе человека, которому не можешь сейчас никак помочь.

— Из него извлекли биджу, поэтому он обречён на смерть.

Внутри Сакуры все так же гулко ухает, пронимает ледяной волной до пяток. Бесполезный поток чистой чакры истощен, он постоянно прерывается, и она заставляет себя дышать.

— Есть только один способ его спасти.

У неё дрожат пальцы. Никогда не дрожали — а сейчас она с трудом стоит на трясущихся коленях, в которые врезаются крохотные песчинки, чего сейчас совсем не ощущает.

— Сейчас мы направляемся к Минато — у него есть часть Девятихвостого, так что мы можем запечатать её в Наруто. Это — единственный выход.

— Как далеко нам ещё?!

Её голос срывается. Каждая секунда течёт медленно, вязко, но на самом деле проносится бешеным карьером мимо, отнимая крохи жизни у того, кто хотел вобрать в себя всю ненависть. У того, кто подарил ей свою любовь — и не только ей, а каждому, кому она была нужна, он — лучший из людей, и столько дерьма, черт, секунды, черт…

— Лети быстрее.

Она больше не смотрит на Гаару. Сейчас есть только одна вещь, которую ей нужно сделать, одна миссия, которую нужно завершить любой ценой: спасти Наруто, дать ему ещё несколько минут, секунд, мгновений.

Последние крохи здравого смысла собираются в одну мысль. Она расстегивает его куртку, затем — задирает футболку, а потом концентрирует в руке чакру. Скальпель.

Она никогда не делала так раньше — только читала об этом крайнем, немного варварском методе в хрониках Первой Мировой Войны Шиноби. Так спасли одного полководца из страны Камня — причём усилиями медиков Конохи. Все — ради бесценных данных о перевооружении, которыми он предположительно мог обладать.

Сейчас у неё на руках — рассветное солнце нового мира, лучший из людей, мысли о чьей смерти заставляют её терять всяческое самообладание, выбивает слезы.

Сакура осторожно проводит скальпелем по его коже, углубляет надрез, разрезает мышечную ткань. Окружает ладонь чистой чакрой и погружает её внутрь.

Это сюрреалистично, но она стёрла сейчас все свои эмоции: здесь сидела только ниндзя-медик, выполняющая свою миссию. Выполняющая.

Гаара, кажется, ускорил движение. Это хорошо.

Она осторожно, на ощупь, находит нужную мышцу. У него и вправду необычайно большое сердце, и она никогда не думала, что прикоснется к нему именно таким образом.

Сжать. Разжать. Сжать. Разжать.

Только бы все было верно, черт!

Это монотонная работа. Которая сдорово даёт по нервам. Сжать. Разжать. Она подносит свободную руку к его носу, зажимает, набирает в свои лёгкие как можно больше воздуха и припадает к его губам, в такт своей ладони выпуская его из своей груди. Затем опять, столько воздуха, сколько вообще есть, вдохнуть. Выдохнуть, осознанно вытолкнуть этот газ из себя диафрагмой, разжать нос, сжать и разжать его сердце.

У Сакуры кружится голова от таких больших объёмов воздуха, которые она вдыхает и выдыхает, но она не сдаётся — продолжает, продолжает, она становится его сердцем, его лёгкими, частью его самого — только бы он жил, только бы имел ещё возможность прокричать своим хрипловатым голосом что-нибудь бесконечно оптимистично и глупое, только бы продолжал светить. Только бы жил, чёртов дурак.

Четвёртый слушает внимательно, кивает, быстро складывает печати одной рукой. Сакура подавляет панику, она чувствует себя как человек, стоящий на краю бездны: ещё немного, и Наруто будет спасён, ещё чуть-чуть — и в него вселится биджу, ещё немного, немного, немного…

Красная чакра, начавшая было обволакивать его тело, пропадает. Сердце самой Сакуры ухает куда-то вниз, на желудок: каждая секунда, с которой она обрела хоть какую-то надежду, теперь болезненно отдаётся в ушах. Какого черта?!

Чёрная тень, ехидно хихикая, ускользает от Разенгана, созданного Минато. Вокруг творится абсолютный сюр, и Сакура физически ощущает, как седеет, как шевелятся волосы на её голове. Как могут они так спокойно беседовать, когда перед ней лежит неподвижный Наруто, человек, который был воплощением движения, когда его жизнь поддерживается только за счёт её ладони, он умирает, он умирает, а вы разговариваете о Вечном Цукуеми, чакре и военных конфликтах, зачем, какое это сейчас вообще имеет значение?!

— Да о чем это вы?!

Она отчаянно кричит в пустоту. Её игнорируют. Сакура вновь припадает к губам Наруто, с силой выдыхая из себя воздух. Кто знает, сколько он продержится вот так?! У него уже наверняка началась нехватка кислорода, он лежит не как человек, а как тело, при чем здесь этот ваш гребаный вечный мир?!

Сакура борется со всем миром и с самой собой, чтобы защитить последнее из солнц. Какой бы слабачкой её ни назвали, какое бы ужасающее гендзюцу ни наложили, она останется с ним до конца. Станет его сердцем, его лёгкими, частью его самого. И, разумеется не позволит ему умереть раньше её самой.

Вдох. Зажать нос. Сжать. Выдох. Разжать. Запихать слезы и эмоции глубоко-глубоко.

Не в её смену.

***

Сакура играет сюрикеном. Пальцы лениво крутят его, ощупывают острия, ровную часть, внутренний вышлифованный кружок, и в итоге он согревает ся этими бесчисленными касания и её разогревшихся ловких пальцев — теперь даже если приложить его к щеке, он отдаст неприятным металлическим теплом. Заведующая госпиталем, госпожа Сакура Харуно сидит на голом полу в собственном кабинете. И занимается… А ничем она не занимается.

Сюрикен улетает в стену, втыкается рядом с оконной рамой, чуть дрожа, пускает крохотную трещину в куске дерева. За стеклом — ночная Коноха, счастливые и не очень семьи, напивающиеся гуляки, целующиеся тайком подростки, таскающиеся по мелким поручениям чунины, за Конохой — шиноби на немногочисленных сейчас, в мирное время, миссиях, спят под открытым небом, возможно — перерезают кому-нибудь глотку. А она просто устала от проблем, которых не существует.

Она откидывает голову назад и несильно ударяется затылком о деревянную крышку стола, заваленного документацией. Устало вздохнув, она переводит взгляд на досчатый пол, наверняка не продизенфицированный, жёсткий и вообще некомфортный, а через три секунды уже лежит на нем, свернувшись калачиком. И вроде бы все хорошо, да только она заперлась в собственном кабинете и как-то не спешит домой, на кровать, предпочитая холодные доски. Наверняка грязный. Что бы сказала мама, увидев дочь в столь плачевном состоянии?

Что же с тобою стало?

Нет, это не вопрос матери, это — её собственные слова, которые эхом отражаются в подсознании, гуляют волной взад-вперёд, заставляя чувствовать тошноту и слабость, к которым она за все это время так и не привыкла. Сакура пыталась понять, что же с ней происходит, перелопатила все медицинские справочники по новой (честно говоря, она и так досконально их изучила, причём продолжительное время назад, но — на что только ни пойдёшь, чтобы найти несуществующие ответ на мучающий тебя вопрос — особенно когда смутно догадываешься, в чем же истинная причина), она пыталась релаксировать, уходила с головой в работу, спала по пять часов — причём находила себе ворох причин для этого, она игнорировали саму себя и наедалась собственными питательными пилюлями, что, разумеется, не улучшало её самочувствия, но зато позволяло иногда избавиться от постоянного ощущения вины, что позволяло ей потеряться — ненадолго, потому что окружающий мир очень старался ей напомнить, кто же здесь по-настоящему реален.

И все-таки в этой схватке она безуспешно проигрывала.

Она лежит на боку в позе эмбриона. Тени лениво пляшут на стенах, отбрасываемые ветаями деревьев в свете электрических фонарей. А знаете, ведь есть ещё и другие измерения, в которых все сложилось иначе. Там Саске никуда не ушёл — хотя и стал закостенелым бабником; там родители Наруто живы и здоровы, а её отец — героически павший Четвёртый хокаге. Есть, наверное, ещё миры, которые зеркальны её собственному: в одном из них она не решилась взять сердце Наруто в свои ладони, в другом — убила Саске своими руками, в третьем же сама погибла от руки Белого Зетцу. Столько вариантов развития событий — даже и думать обо всем этом не хочется. Потому что не имеет никакого смысла.

Саске предложил ей восстановить клан. Неделю назад. Наруто сделал предложение Хинате — полтора месяца с того дня прошло. Сейчас Сакура скрывается от Учихи, избегает его всеми силами: даже АНБУ не должен понимать, где она сейчас находится: скрытие чакры, смена запаха и простые парики. Ну, а днем — а днем у неё вечно какие-то сложные операции, так что Саске остаётся только молча уйти, услышав об этом от дежурной медсестры. И так — каждый чёртов день.

Конечно, он знает, где она находится — он все же гораздо лучше АНБУ. Но хорошо, что он не пытается подловить Сакуру сейчас: в такой момент, как этот, она жутко уязвима. Хотя, возможно, он и передумает как-нибудь, изменит свой подход к её упорному молчанию.

А Сакуре просто плохо.

Сенсей в подобной ситуации пила бы. В этом кабинете запрятано, наверное, литров пять сакэ. Но Сакура — не Цунаде, эти крайние меры явно не для неё, так ведь? Ни одна куноичи в здравом уме не станет напиваться на рабочем месте, пусть и в нерабочее время.

Через час Харуно сидит в обнимку с бутылкой и пытается сдержаться, чтобы не разрыдаться. Пусть выпила немного, но насколько же паршивее ей стало — алкоголичка-ирьенин, что может быть лучше? Чёртова Цунаде.

А вот кто по-настоящему виноват — так это сама Сакура.

Саске красив. Он по-прежнему загадочен, ужасающе силен и привлекателен — тоже ужасающе. Всё те же тёмные волосы и загадочный взгляд, как и в те времена, когда ей самой двенадцать и её ноги едва поспевают за его размеренными шагами. Когда она готова на все ради его взгляда. Только сейчас произошла незначительная перемена: теперь Сакура едва успевает дышать в своих перебежках туда-сюда, а он размеренными шагами идёт за ней, дышит ей в спину. Страшно, сюрреалистично и глупо.

Зачем она Саске?

Его взгляд остался таким же, и суть его все та же: он никого не любит, и оттого так жутко Сакуре представлять, как они будут жить под одной крышей, лежать в одной кровати, заниматься любовью, завтракать по утрам. О поцелуях она и не думает: когда целуешь кого-то, выражаешь свое неоспоримое доверие к этому человеку, свою любовь и готовность принять чужие чувства, подарив свои. Сакура же не доверяет Саске на клеточном уровне.

Он спокойно был готов убить её. Он равнодушно переступит через её мёртвое тело, и ничего не почувствует кроме застарелой скуки, и это так обычно: думать, что Учиха Саске тебя ни во что не ставит. В конце концов, одна из его целей — восстановить свой клан. А что для этого нужно?

Тело.

Сакура ежится и подавляет чакру. Это бессмысленно, но зато даёт иллюзию незаметности, невидимости. Шаринган давным-давно в курсе, где прячется необходимый трофей, но не торопится — все ещё не торопится.

Сакуре хочется заплакать, и она плачет, не размазывая слезы по щекам — хотя и хочется. Она всего лишь давится своими рыданиями, сидя на неуютном полу в пустом кабинете с бутылкой в обнимку.

Сдалась кому-то Сакура, такая глупая, такая невнимательная, в придачу — бесклановая. Сдалась она, честное слово!

***

Она ощутила, что приземлилась не на асфальт, хвала Ками. Что-то ее подхватило, нормальнее сказать — кто-то, но она не пытается разомкнуть тяжелые веки: даже если ее поймал сам Саске, ей совершенно плевать, потому на данный момент все лучше, чем целоваться с землей.  
Этот кто-то, кому она уткнулась в плечо, мягко перехватывает ее под руку, и она слышит хрипловатый шепот, который болезненным гулом отдается в ее голове. Однозначно, стоит иногда ночевать дома, уделяя здоровому сну больше четырех часов.

— Сакура-чан, все хорошо?

Такие идиотские слова, на которые ей автоматически хочется ответить «да, в полном», но вместо этого из горла вырывается что-то нечленораздельное, и Сакура уже далеко не так уверена, что с ней все в порядке, а с другой стороны — она вырубилась посреди ночной Конохи! Что, черт подери, может быть хорошо?

— А-а-а… гх. Наруто?

— С-сакура-чан?

Только заикаться этому идиоту не хватало. И краснеть. Задолбал, бесит, невозможно, вали отсюда.

— Да, я.

— Ты пьяна?

Еще один вопрос и она, видит Ками, ему врежет. Сакура выпрямляется и делает вид, что ей не нужна никакая опора.

— Нет. Все, отстань.

— Вообще, твоя чакра мигает, и из зеленого прыгает в синий.

В голосе Наруто начинают проскакивать нотки нетерпения.

— Да ну.

— Почему ты злишься?

— Не злюсь. Помоги мне до дома дойти.

— Хорошо.

Он ныряет под ее руку и идти становится ощутимо легче, Сакура выдыхает. Не на своих двоих, и славно. А все же… стоило ли Цунаде оставлять бутылку в столь небезопасном месте, как потайной ящик в ножке стола? Наверное, нет. Или да.

Сакура трясет головой и мажет взглядом по щеке Наруто и вспоминает о чем-то нехорошем. Настроение опять падает.

— Ба-ака, и ты ночью поперся за мной? Спал бы лучше, видит Ками.

— Сакура-чан, я чувствую твой страх.

— Да сколько можно все чувствовать? Оставь мне личное пространство, мамочка!

От насмешливых интонаций он ежится, Сакура ощущает напрягшиеся мышцы его спины рукой, и, игнорируя чувство вины, продолжает:

— Может, я должна чувствовать страх. И ты никак не можешь мне помочь от него избавиться. Что же ты тогда будешь делать, а? Воз…

— Сакура-чан, это из-за Саске, да?

Она ненавидит глотать воздух.

— Да, Саске, блин! И что дальше?!

Наруто морщит лоб и вздыхает, потом поднимает глаза к ночному небу:

— Я поговорю с этим идиотом, хочешь? Он уже давно говорил мне, что сделает тебе предложение. Неужели до сих пор не сделал? Вот медленный, дурак. Я бы не…

Ее достало слушать про Саске. Сакуру просто все достало, и она скидывает руку с плеч Наруто, решительно делает шаг назад и упирает руки в боки:

— Читай по губам: п-у-с-т-ь о-т-в-а-л-и-т!

— Э?..

Наруто выглядит растерянным, но Сакура уже этого не видит: она отталкивается от земли и немного кривой траекторией взлетает на крышу. Пусть подумает. И еще подумает. И не нарушает ее душевное спокойствие. Которого нет, но все равно, сколько можно!

С каждым днем Сакура все больше уверяется в том, что она станет второй Цунаде. И в том, что ничего страшного в этом нет, абсолютно.


End file.
